Reim Lunette's Little Sister
by xerxesbreak2679
Summary: This story is about Reim long lost little sister, and she a unique personality nothing like her Brothers.
1. The Beginning

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 1

A warm summer morning, the sun was up and the birds were singing, everything was sweet and inviting. The Rainsworths mansion was as quiet as the breeze blowing outside. "Is break up yet?" Lady Sharon said asking a maid "No I thi…" before the maid could finish her sentence, break was yelling "**STUPID ALARM CLOCK DIE! DIE I SAY!**" coming from break room. Lady Sharon ran to breaks room "Break what going on?" as she look at the alarm clock on the floor smashed into pieces, as if it's been thrown at the wall. "Oh-Oh Hello there Lady Sharon" Break said embarrassed knowing Sharon has heard what he has said. "Good morning Break" Sharon said with a smile as always. Break sat there on his bed still trying to wake up. "Break you better hurry and get up, Oz and Miss Alice are coming over" Sharon said leaving the room. Break fell back on the bed "What does Alice and Oz-kun want this early in the morning" break said to Emily, "its 10:00 a.m." Emily said chuckling. "Whose side are you on anyway" Break said pointing at the doll.

Later that day around 11:30 a.m. "Hello Sharon-Chan and Break" Oz said with Alice and Gilbert following behind him walking in the Rainsworths house. "Hello Oz and Miss Alice, oh how are you Gilbert?" Sharon said drinking tea, "Hello Oz and Alice-kun, and Raven" Break said while he brushed Emily's hair. "Reim said to meet him her." Gilbert said joining Break on the couch. "It sounded like it was important" Oz said sitting on the couch across from the other. "Hey, got any meat?" Alice said walking up to Sharon. "Stupid Rabbit don't be rude" Gilbert said, "**HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID RABBIT, SEAWEED HEAD!**" Alice yelled as a comeback. "**DON'T CALL ME SEA..**" before Gilbert could finished Reim ran in out of breath saying "Pandora… got…. a… signal… that… abyss… is… going… too… open… up… 1 miles… from… here…", "Reim you are really out of breath, what did you do run here from Pandora?" break said laughing, "Or are you really out of shape" Emily chuckled. "Xerxes I would be mad, but this is very important" Reim said regaining his breath.

***BOOM***

"What was that?!" Sharon said jumping up from her seat, "**IT'S ABYSS**" break said running toward the noise with Reim, Oz, Alice, And Gilbert following shortly after. They ran up to a blackish/purplish vortex coming from the ground. "What Abyss doing" Oz said Trying to hold his ground ageist the strong winds blowing around them violently. "**GET BACK!**" Gilbert shouted while pulling Oz and Alice away from the Vortex. The vortex starting to close and it looked like it was releasing something or someone, the vortex completely close and they seen a girl no older than 18. She had long hair about to her knees it was the color of a red velvet cupcake, she was wearing a torn up violet dress. She seemed to be bleeding from where her Right eye should have been. "S-Sister?!" Reim said running towards the unconscious girl, and falling to his knees and propping the girls head up on his lap, Reim started Crying of joy of is returned sister.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey I hoped you enjoy my story so far hopefully buy at least the 3rd or 4th chapter it will be less sad and depressing. Feel free to email me your comments, if you leave your email I'll get back to you as soon as possible!


	2. Reunited Family

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 2

Reim was crying of joy of his returned sister. "Sister, I thought I would never see you again" he said while tears flowed down his cheeks, "Oniichan" the girl said in soft voice still mostly unconscious. "I didn't know you had a sister Reim" Break said walking over to Reim, "I never talked about her because she was sent to abyss 7 year age when I was 19" Reim said standing up and picking up his sister. "We should head back to lady Sharon mansion, so you can bandage up your sister eye" break said looking at the bloody socket where her eye once was. They started walking back to the Rainsworths mansion, "So what's your sister's name?" Oz asked. "Her name is Candy" Reim said, "It's hard to believe she your sister, her hair it a completely different color than yours" break chuckled. "Well she dyes her hair that color because it's the color of a red velvet cupcake" Reim said, they finally got to the Rainsworths mansion and Reim set Candy on a couch in the living room.

"Who's that? Oh my, she hurt!" Sharon said panicking at the site of the bleeding girl, "She is Reim little sister" break said. Reim started bandaging his sister eye, "she was only 18 when she was pulled into abyss, One day we were walking in town and a contractor was being pulled in to Abyss. I told her to stay back, but she wouldn't listen to she wanted to help the contractor. Before I caught up to her it was too late she was gone, I still remember her cry of help" Reim said stroking her hair and about to cry again, "I never thought I ever seen her again, I wonder how she escaped from Abyss" Reim said thinking of how she would have escaped. "Maybe she made an illegal contract" Break said chuckling, "**MY SISTER ISN'T THAT STUPID TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!**" Reim yelled at break. "What I'm hearing is that she is somewhat stupid" Break said sarcastically, "She must look up to her older brother if she somewhat stupid" Emily laughed. "**HEY!**" Reim said starting to get mad, "Stop teasing Reim, Break he just got his sister back, I wish I had a sister" Sharon said.

**~2 hours later~**

Candy opened her eye and jumped up fast looking around trying to figure out where she is, "oh, oh looks like who's awake" she look where the voice was coming from "**WHO ARE YOU?**" she yelled at the man. "I'm Xerxes Break, I am friends with your brother" Break bowed, "**I'M STILL ABYSS AREN'T, I SHALL NOT BE TRICKED SO EASLY!**" Candy yelled at Break. Reim and Sharon ran in wondering where the yelling coming from, "Candy your awake" Reim said walking towards his sister. In a Quick movement Candy punched break in the stomach and took is sword and pointed it at her brother. "**GET AWAY YOUR NOT MY ONIICHAN, I WONT BE FOOLED AGAIN!**" She screamed, "its ok your back in the real world, calm down" Reim said pushing the sword down and walking towards her once again. Candy dropped the sword and dropping to her knees crying "Oniichan I was so scared, I'm sorry I should have listened", Reim knelled down and hugged Candy trying to console her. "In Abyss I was so helpless, there was nothing I could do" she cried, "its ok, your fine" Reim kept repeating trying to calm her down.

* * *

Author Notes:

I will be posting a new chapter soon, so keep reading. Please comment, leave your email and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!


	3. Meet Candy Lunettes

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 3

A little while after Candy stopped crying, "What happened in Abyss? How did you escape?" Reim ask his sister hoping not to upset her.

Candy looked down at the floor trying to think how she should tell her brother then she started to speak "It only felt like I was there for two day at most, but there were these doll like monster after me the kept saying Blood shall be spilled. What does that even mean? Then the next thing knew I was in a room filled with dolls, the dolls kept saying she coming to get you, she shall take something precious of yours, you should run. I was too scared to move, but this girl walk thought a door she had long white hair. She told me her was Alice, she kept talking about somebody named Jack and how he was going to be there any moment. Then she said she has never seen eyes as brown as mine, she placed her and upon my cheek looking into my right eye. Then she asked if I know Jack, I told her I know no one who has the name Jack. She got mad but I didn't know what I had said that has upset her, she moved her hand down my cheek and grabbed my neck. I could not breathe but this cat like man walked in the room and told Alice to claim down, and then she released her grip around my neck. She called the man Cheshire, but he had one red eye on the left side of his face. Alice ask Cheshire if he wanted to have two eye, the man just shook his head yes. She walk up to me and grabbed my neck once again and I felt a pain in my right eye, but as she pulled her hand a way and let my neck go I seen she was holding my right eye. I was so scared I didn't know what to do, but she sent me thought a black hole in the wall. I was then back we I have started, when I was trying to find a place to hide I seen a woman. The woman it looked as if she was glowing, she had a white ballroom dress on and her hair was silver. She was crying and so I walked to her and asked if she was ok, she just look up at me and said my love has been taken from me. I asked her what his name was and said I would help her find him; the women said his name is The Hatter. Then I asked for her name she said it was the White Queen, I ask her where she last saw his she told me he made a contract with a human. I said I am a little confused was this man a chain? Are you a chain? I was ready to run, but the woman said yes he is and I am too. I was going to run but I somehow knew she wasn't going to hurt me, I asked how can I help her. The woman told me she hated to make contracts because she would have to kill the contractor at the end, but she also said if I help her find her love she would get me out of Abyss. Before I said anything else I said how will I know where her love is, she just told me I would know when it's time. With that said I felt sorry for her even know she was a chain I could still see the pain in her eyes, so I told her I would be her contractor. She ask if I was sure and made sure I known the consequences of making the contract, I said I didn't care as long I can help her find her love. She hugged me and told me I was the most unselfish person that she has ever met. Then I woke up here and this happened.

"**WHAT YOU MADE AN ILLIGAL CONTRACT! I KNEW YOU WERE AN IDIOT, BUT NOT A COMPLETE MORON! WHY, WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!**" Reim yelled at candy, Candy obviously getting mad "**YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!**" She screamed at her brother. "**I'M NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN, BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?**" Reim yelled back at his sister, "**YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?! I DID IT FOR TRUE LOVE! GATTA PROBLEM WITH THAT?!**" Candy yelled back, "**YES, YES I DO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT! I JUST GOT YOU BACK, NOW I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT LOSING YOU AGAIN!**" Reim shouted. "Oniichan, I'm sorry I just wanted out of Abyss and that was my only option" Candy said realizing her brother is only concerned about her, "I may have over exaggerating just a little" Reim said. Reim and Candy both heard laughter coming from the other side of the room it was Break and Sharon, "You can really tell their brother and sister otherwise you two wouldn't be yelling like that" break chuckled "So True" Sharon agreed. "Well anyway miss Lunettes let's find you something to wear, so you won't have to wear that torn up dress" Sharon said grading the girls hand and dragging her out of the room.

While the two girl where going to getting clothes. "Wow, Reim" Break said, Reim asked "Wow, what?" "How can someone that cute be from the same family as you?" Break Chuckled, "Hey, I know we are friends but my sister is off limits to you and any other man!" Reim said insulted by Break last comment. "Well can I at least be friends with her?" Break said sarcastically as Oz, Alice, and Gilbert walked in. "Friends with whom?" Oz asked Break trying to figure out what they're talking about. "Oh hello there Oz-kun, we were just talking about Reims sister." Break said answering Oz's Question, "Someone overprotective" Emily chuckled referring to Reim. "Now, now Emily, don't be rude." Break laughed. Break turned to Reim "Did you ever hear the legend of The Hatter and White Queen Chains?" Break asked Reim, "No" Reim replied. "Well the legend is if the two chains both have contractor at the same time the two contractors are destined to be together." Break said with a serious face, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Reim was screaming running out of the room. Break Started laughing "I should really tell him I made that up." Break said, Sharon walked in and ask "What Reim so freaked out about?" "Oh, nothing my lady" Break said laughing still at Reims reaction, Candy walk in the room she was wearing a Light Blue dress similar to Sharon's pink dress. "Hi I'm Candy! I even edible like real candy, but that my friend is cannibalism!" Candy said in a preppy voice and pointing at everyone. "So what are your names, I know your name already and sorry about earlier about punching you and stilling your sword" She said looking at Break. "its fine, you still thought you were still in Abyss." Break said forgiving Candy.

"I'm Oz Vassalius." a boy with blonde hair and green eyes said.

"Hello my name is Gilbert Nightray." a man with black hair and golden eyes.

"Oh, I Haven't told you my name yet I'm Sharon Rainsworths." a girl with brown hair and pink eyes.

"Alice!" a girl said she had dark brown hair and violet eyes.

Reim walked back in to room after he got done freaking out, "Candy we should start heading to Pandora, it's getting late" Reim said walking in the room, "But it only 8:30 p.m., Oh I guess it is late" Candy said. "We should probably go too." Oz said to Gilbert and Alice.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I hoped you enjoy my story so far. J Please comment leave your email and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!


	4. Friend Vs Family

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 4

**~At Pandora~**

"Hey, Candy wake up!" Reim said try to wake his sister up, Candy rolled over and smacked him "Now I'm going back to sleep do not disturb me again, if you do I sure wouldn't won't to be you." Candy said going back to sleep. "Come on Candy Get up its 11:00 a.m. already." Reim said shaking his sister to wake her up, "**THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD, DIE!**" Candy yelled standing on the bed holding a pillow ready to attack. "What are you going to do kill me with a pillow?" Reim said laughing at his sister, "**YES, YES I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH A PILLOW!**" Candy said as a really bad comeback. There was a knock "What's all the yelling about?" a strange voice asked, Reim walk over to the door and opened it was a man with blonde hair and green eyes similar to Oz's eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry about the yelling it was my sister, she not a morning person." Reim said to the man, "Reim I didn't know you had a sister." the man said walking in the room. Candy was still standing on the bed and holding the pillow, "Who are you? If you don't tell me I will beat you up with this pillow." Candy said Giggling at the thought of death by a pillow. "I'm Oscar Vassalius, nice to meet you. What might your name be?" Oscar asked Candy, "Oh, my name is Candy!" Candy said sitting down on the bed. "Well Candy you have a unique hair color" Oscar pointed out, "Well I dye my hair this color, because it the exact color of a red velvet cupcake! I love red velvet cupcakes!" Candy said elatedly. "Well if you move your hair out of your eyes, you would look much cuter" Oscar said moving the hair from her right eye, but he seen the bandage covering it. "I try to hide that side of my face" Candy said moving the hair back, "Well we should leave so you can change out of your pajamas" Reim said walking out of the room with Oscar.

Break seen Reim and Oscar coming for a room, but as always Break had to go over there and tease Reim. "Hello! Reim!" Break said in an annoying voice, "Oh, hi Xerxes I didn't know you were coming to Pandora today" Reim said. "Well me and Lady Sharon weren't planning on it, but her grandmother insisted" Break Explained to Reim, "Yo Xerxes" Oscar said greeting Break. "Hello Oscar" Break said swinging his hand left to right as he does often, "Well Xerxes do you know Reim has a sister named Candy?" Oscar asked Break. "Yes I met her yesterday when she came from Abyss." Break said, "What? She just got out of Abyss?" Oscar asked Reim. "Yes she was in Abyss form 7 years, she looks like 18 but she really 25" Reim said answering Oscars Question, Oscar was wounding why Reim never told anyone about his sister but he didn't want to say anything to upset Reim. "Well Xerxes what do you think of Candy?" Oscar asked, "She ok I haven't really talked to her" Break replied to Oscar's question. Oscar Turned to Reim "Reim, would you mind if I ask out your sister?" Oscar asked, "**NO, YOU CAN NOT GO OUT WITH MY LITTLE SISTER**" Reim said shocked that Oscar would ask him that. "Why, not?" Oscar asked, Break chuckled Reim and Oscar both looked at Break "what's so funny?" Reim asked Break.

"Oh nothing" Break said Continuing laughing, Candy walk out of her room "What are you guys talking about?" Candy asked. "Nothing" Reim said turning towards his sister, "Well don't tell me then" Candy said sticking her tongue out at her brother. "That a lovely dress" Oscar said to Candy as a complement, "Oh this, I'm borrowing it from Sharon" Candy Confessed. "Well it looks good on you" Oscar said trying to flirt but Candy too oblivious to notice it, "Well thanks" Candy said confused. "Oniichan I going to find something to eat, but first I need to find the kitchen!" Candy told Reim, She started to walk away but Candy was not paying attention and walk into a wall head on and fell over. "**HEY THAT WALL JUMPED OUT AT ME, ITS OUT TO GET ME! BAD WALL, BAD!**"Candy said scolding the wall as if it could hear her, "Are you ok?" Reim asked her helping her up. "I'm still getting used to having one eye" Candy said embarrassed for running in to the wall. Break started laughing "How clumsy can a person be?" Break chuckled, "Clumsy, clumsy girl" Emily said laughing at Candy. "**HEY DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME; I SHALL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF!**" Candy said walking away once, and hitting the once aging too. "**OH, COME ON!**" Candy yelled at the wall. "No you can make a fool out of yourself; you don't need any help with that" Break chuckled at Candy, "**HEY SHUT UP!**" Candy yelled at Break. "Xerxes stop teasing Candy" Reim said to Break, "**I GOINT TO LEAVE WHILE I HAVE SOME DIGNITY LEFT!**" Candy said obviously getting mad. "It's too late for that" Break said to the girl laughing, "**I'LL KILL YOU!**" Candy yelled folding her hands into fist.

"What are you going to do, yell at me to death" Break said starting to get mad himself, "**HOW DARE YOU!**" Candy screamed at Break. Reim and Oscar were too shocked to stop the fighting. Oz, Alice, and Gilbert walk over to figure what the yelling was about, and they seen Reim and Oscar with wide eyes watch break and Candy fighting.

"**YOU ARE THE SOUREST CANDY I HAVE EVER SEEN!**" Break yelled at Candy,

"**WHO ARE YOU TO TALK, ALBINO MAN!**" Candy yelled back.

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!**" Break yelled with his eye brow twitching with anger.

"**YOU HEARD ME!**" Candy yelled shoving Break.

"**I NEVER WANTED TO HIT A GIRL SO BADLY**" Break yelled holding his fist up.

"**LOOK WHO BEING SUCH A GENTALMAN NOW!**" Candy yelled wanting to punch Break in the face.

"**NOW YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TICKIN ME OFF!**" Break yelled starting to get really mad.

"**OOO… IM SO SCARED**" Candy yelled sarcastically.

"What going on with those two?" Gilbert asked Oscar and Reim, while Candy and Break were still yelling at each other. "I really don't know what happened here" Oscar said talking over the fighting, Reim still shocked that his best friend and his little sister fighting.

_What should I do? If I side with Candy, Xerxes will be mad at me. But if I side with Xerxes, Candy will be mad at me. I don't what to do; I can't let them keep fighting whatever I do. How can I choose between them? Reim stop worrying and just do something! Ok, I going to stop this fighting now._ Reim thought to his self, Reim grabbed break's and candy's shoulders the both look at Reim for a second but continued fighting. "**HEY YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING; YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE CHILDERN!**" Reim yelled at the both of them, they both started yelling at each other once again. "Fine keep fighting" Reim said pushing them both in a room and locked the door, "**HEY REIM LET ME OUT DON'T LOCK ME IN HERE WITH THIS MAN!**" Candy said Beating on the door. "Reim what did you do that for?" Oz asked Reim, "Oh it just what our parents would do to me and Candy when we wouldn't stop fighting. I'll leave them in there for awhile, I'll check on them in about an hour." Reim said walking off with the key.

"**THIS IS YOUR FALT THAT ONIICHEN LOCKED YOUR IN HERE!**" Candy yelled, "Maybe we are acting like children, How about we just start over? Hello, I'm Xerxes Break and this is Emily." Break said with a smile and pointing to the doll. "Ok I guess, I'm Candy" Candy said rolling her eye.

* * *

Authors notes:

Will Break and Candy become friends?

Will Candy kill someone with a pillow?

Keep reading and find out! Please comment, leave your email and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.


	5. Kissing Pillows

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 5

"I'm so bored" Candy announced, "Will you stop saying that every 5 seconds" Break said getting a headache. "I'm sorry, I'm just really bored" Candy said sitting upside down on a chair, "I like I'm not so stop complaining" Break said holding Emily. "How long have we been in here?" Candy asked, "5 minutes" Break said looking at his pocket watch. "Ugg..." Candy moaned out of boredom, "So… do u have a chain?" Candy asked trying to entertain herself. "Yea" Break said setting Emily on the table in front of him.

"What's your chain?" Candy asked out of boredom

"Are we playing 20 questions now?" Break asked avoiding her question.

"Maybe, would rather I complain of how bored I am? So what's your chain?" Candy said sarcastically.

"Fine I'll play your stupid game, but I'm not telling you what my chain is" Break said looking at the time again.

"Why, not?" Candy said annoyed

"Because I know it will bug you" Break chuckling.

"Well then! What do you like to do when you're bored?" Candy said getting more annoyed.

"Annoy Reim" Break said laughing.

"Me too, Oniichan is fun to annoy!" Candy laughed turning so she would be sitting upright, "At least we have something in common" Break chuckled. "He's kind of cute" Candy said meaning to think to herself, "Who is?" Break asked confused. "Who's what?" Candy said still not know she said that out loud. "You just said he's cute" Break explained to her, "Oh, I said that out loud!" Candy said embarrassed while her face turning bright red. "Who were you talking about?" Break asked curious, "Oh no one!" Candy said laughed nervously while her face getting redder. "You were talking about someone" Break said getting more curious, Candy couldn't get herself to say anything. "Oscar?" Break asked laughing at Candy, "EWW… no" Candy said looking at Break. "Then who, I'm not going to stop bugging you in tell you talk" Break said poking her forehead, "Umm…" Candy said not able to say anything else. "Oh come on tell me, I'll only tell everyone" Break said laughing at her once again. Breaks walk over to the couch Candy was and sat down next to her, "So are you going to tell me?" Break Chuckled. "If I tell you do you promise not to tease me about it?" Candy said blushing and turning her head towards his. "No promi…" before Break could finish his sentence, Candy had stolen a kiss from Break. "**WHAT!? WHAT'S HAPPING HERE**" Break said shocked by the kiss, "Well you wouldn't leave me alone, tell I told you" Candy point out. "Well now I know what they mean by 'curiosity killed the cat'." Break said processing what just happened, Candy looked away embarrassed without knowing what to do or say. "Umm… Candy?" Break said a little embarrassed himself. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I really shouldn't have done that." Candy said babbling can couldn't stop, but to stop the babbling Break leaned over to Candy and kissed her. Candy was too surprise by Break kissing her she couldn't get herself to pull away, but before she knew it she felt herself wrapping her arms around Break's neck.

_I should really let Break and Candy out, they probably made friends by now or at least stand each other _Reim was thinking to himself. "Hello Reim have you seen Break?" Sharon said tearing Reim from his thought, "Oh, hello Sharon. Break and Candy were fighting, so I locked them both in a room to talk thing over. I was just on my way to let them out" Reim explained to Sharon. "Well I come with you, because I just getting ready to go" Sharon said following Reim. They approached the door to the room Break and Candy were in, when they opened the door the seen Break and Candy pulling away from the kiss. Sharon pulled out her paper fan and hit Break tell there was a blood fountain coming from his head, while Reim was yelling at Candy. "**YOU WANTED US TO GET ALOND!**" Candy yelled in her defense, "**YEA BUT NOT THAT WELL! HOW COULD YOU KISS HIM?**" Reim yelled at his sister. "**YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME I CAN KISS WHO EVER I WANT!**" Candy screamed picking up a pillow as if it was a weapon. "**I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER HOW DO YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO REACT TO THIS!**" Reim yelled back, Candy held up the pillow and hitting Reim with the pillow "**DIE!**" Candy yelled still hitting her brother. Sharon finally stopped yelling at Break and seen Candy Beating Reim to death with a pillow, "Hey stop hitting your brother with a pillow" Sharon said ripping the pillow away from Candy hands. By that time it was to late Reim was unconscious from being hit with a pillow really hard, "Wow! I never knew pillow were that dangerous" Break said still bleeding from Sharon's paper fan. "Well Break were leaving" Sharon said dragging Break out of the room. Oz and Gilbert were outside the door trying to figure out what the yelling was about, then just seen Sharon dragging Break from the room Break just waved at them. "Ok then" Gilbert said confused by Sharon dragging Break, Oz looked in the room and Candy was trying to Wake up her brother. "What happened" Oz asked Candy walking in the room, "Oh me and Oniichan were fighting" Candy said like it was no big deal. "But he unconscious" Gilbert pointed out a bit scared, "He sure is, that's why people shouldn't trust me with pillows" Candy said nonchalantly. "We'll just move this" Oz said moving the pillow out of Candy reach, "ouch, Candy if you are this dangerous with a pillow you are never getting a weapon that will just be Suicidal" Reim said waking up. "You ok I do admit I got a little carried away" Candy said. "A 'Little' carried away" Reim said standing up.

"What we're you two fighting about?" Oz asked Reim and Candy, "Nothing" Candy said with a creepy smile and a laugh. "Nothing how can you call that noting" Reim said correcting his sister, "I am adult I can call it anything I want I not a child anymore" Candy said walling into to wall and falling over. "Well that helps your point" Reim Laughed helping his sister up, "Yea that didn't help I'm still getting used to having one eye" Candy said rubbing the back of her neck feeling stupid. Candy walked out of the room, "So what happened?" Oz asked again. "Well when I locked them in the room I wanted them to be friends. But I did expect Break to kiss my sister" Reim said Getting irritated at Break. "**WHAT!?**" Oz and Gilbert said shocked at the same time. Reim walked out of the room to find his sister and figure out what happened.

Candy found the kitchen "FOOD!" Candy yelled in excitement, "Who's there?" Alice asked pulling her head out of the icebox in search for meat. "Oh Miss Alice I didn't see you there" Candy said startled, "So I see four eyes let you out, It must have been a nightmare being locked in a room with the clown. I rather been locked in a room with seaweed head as bad as that is" Alice said taking a frozen chicken from the icebox. "Do you know how to cook this?" Alice asked, "Miss Alice just let me cook it for you" Candy said starting to prepare it. "Miss Alice I know I don't really know you, but can I talk to you about something?" Candy said cooking the chicken for Alice, "Sure I guess so sense your cooking me meat" Alice said smelling the cooking meat. "Well, Miss Alice when I was with Break we may have got alone better than Reim intended, and now I don't know what to do when I see Reim or Break again" Candy said blushing at the thought of kissing, "What?" Alice said not understanding what Candy meant. "Oh never mind, here's your chicken." Candy said sighing of disappointment that Alice didn't understand. Alice walked off with the meat Candy had cooked for her, Candy sat at the table in the kitchen and put her head down on the table unsure what to do. _I think we were just caught in the moment though, I like him but I also hate him so much ugg… _Candy thought to herself. "Oh hello Candy" Oscar asked walking in the kitchen, "hey" Candy mumbled with her face shushed against the table. "Why so upset?" Oscar asked sitting across the table from Candy, Candy mumbled into the table Oscar could figure out what she was trying to say. "I can't understand what you're saying, because your face is smashed into the table" Oscar said trying to cheer her up, Candy lifted her head and said "I hate all men, I want to kill the all with my pillow" then dropped her head on the table once again. "Well I see you not in the mood to talk" Oscar said slowly backing out of the kitchen scared by Candy's comment.

* * *

Will the kiss become something more?

Will Candy top running into walls?

Will Candy ever stop using pillow as weapons?

Please comment!


	6. Mr Know It All And The Lie

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 6

Candy was still in the kitchen with her head pressed on the table "Oniichan Probably want to know what happened, but I really wish I could talk to Xerxes first" Candy said to herself sighing, "I know I'll take a carriage to the Rainsworths mansion, but I don't know where the mansion at. I can trick the Vessalius duke Oscar to take me there" Candy said still talking to herself like a crazy person. Candy ran out of the in search of Oscar but she ran into a man with long crimson hair, they both fell to the ground. Candy jumped up "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" Candy said helping the man up, "do not fret I am fine, are thou ok?" The man said. "Yea I'm fine, but I am very sorry" Candy said feeling stupid, "Aren't thou Candy Lyn Lunettes, Reim little sister. I'm Rufus Barma, one of the four dukes" he said. "How do you know my name? I never meet you before, sorry I don't mean to be rude though" Candy asked, "I know most everything, because knowledge is power and plus thy necklace reads Candy. But why are thou in such a hurry?" Barma asked holding his fan over his mouth. "Oh, I was going to ask Oscar if he could take me to the Rainsworths mansion" Candy said looking around trying to find Oscar.

"Why can't thou ask thy brother, to being thee?"

"Well I'm trying to avoid him at the moment"

"Well I can take thee, I was departing and it's on my way"

"Oh thank you Mr. Barma"

Candy started following Barma to the carriage outside, "Why are thou avoiding your brother?" He asked helping Candy in the Carriage. "Well it's a long story" Candy said rubbing the back of her neck, "Well let me take a guess. Reim locked thee and Mr. Hatter in a room because thou were fighting with Mr. Hatter, And thou got a little too close to Hatter. I am wrong, no?" Barma said getting in the carriage himself. "How could you possibly know that?"Candy said thinking _does everyone at Pandora know_, "I have my way of finding Information" Barma said holding his fan. "Well, what else do you know about?" Candy said getting a little annoyed by 'Mr. Know It All' (B.T.W. That's Candy's new name for Rufus Barma.), "Well I know that thy favorite color is Orange, and favorite flowers are tiger lilies. Also thou dye thy hair that color because it's the color of a red velvet cup cake. As well as thou has an illegal contract with the White Queen, and most importantly thy adopted. Any more Questions?" Barma said acting smart aleck. "**WHAT?! I'M ABOPTED!**" Candy screamed shocked with her eye widened. "I take it as thou didn't know" Barma said with the fan over his mouth, "**NO I DID NOT KNOW!**" Candy still shocked by the news flash, "Well I would have thought thy brother would have said something to thee" Barma said a little confused himself. "**MY BROTHER KNOWS, WHY WOULDN'T HE TELL ME? I AM GOING TO KILL HIM LATER!**" Candy yelled holding a pillow in her hands that she has grabbed from the seat of the carriage, "Well is seems that thy true nature has came out" Barma pointed out starting to be interested in Candy's reaction. "**MR. KNOW IT ALL TELL ME EVERTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT ME BEING ABOPRDED, AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY TRUE NATURE!**"Candy yelled at him, "What will thee give me form the information thou thirst?" Barma said a little insulted by being called a Mr. Know It All even he knew it was true. Candy stood up holding the pillow and yelled "**HOW ABOUT I DON'T KILL YOU WITH THIS PILLOW?!**", but in Barma vision he seen Candy standing in fount of a wall of fire with a glowing red eye and her hair standing up holding the pillow of death. (Almost like in book 6, page 79 the panel with Oscar and Oz wanting to kill Gilbert.)

"**WELL?**" Candy said holding the pillow ready to hit him with it with a creepy smile on her face, "Well if you insist" Barma said a little scared of Candy and her choice of weapon. "Thou have been in Abyss 2 times now, the first time I know thee wouldn't remember thou was about 2 or 3 years old. Everyone was sure someone at thy age would have been killed in Abyss, but thou somehow survived 100 year in Abyss. Thy family had shunned thou for being a demon child because you survived abyss for that long at thy age, that's when thy foster mother and father / Reim parents took thou in. They raised thee as their own, but around when thou was 15 they discovered what thy true family name was. They probably kept it from thee to protect thee, then thou knows about thy second trip to Abyss" Barma explained to Candy. "**I'M OLD! I'M 125 YEAR OLD! BUT WHAT IS MY REAL FAMILY NAME?" **Candy cried loudly, "Thy real Family name is Baskerville" Barma told Candy. "**WHAT! THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN BEING OLD!**" Candy Cried think of how ancient she was, the carriage came to a stop "Well it look like this is thy stop" Barma said. Candy climbed out of the trying not to cry because her so called family has been lying to her, her entire life. Candy walk up to the door and knocked, Break answered the door. He saw that Candy was standing at the front door on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" Break asked letting her inside, "Nothing I'm fine" Candy said walking in, still trying to hold back her tears. "Something is obviously wrong" Break said to Candy trying to figure out why she's upset.

"It's nothing, really" Candy said starting to cry, Break wiped away her tears and asked what's wrong once again. "It's just that…" Candy couldn't finish her explanation, Candy just started crying harder. "It's ok you don't have to talk about it now" Break said getting closer to Candy and hugged her trying to comfort her, Candy put her head on Break's shoulder and continued to cry. Since Break way uncomfortable around crying children (Candy looks 18, so she counts as a child to Break), "I don't know if there's anyone I can trust anymore" Candy cried into Break's shoulder. "You can always trust your Brother" Break said try to cheer her up, "No, I can't all he ever told me are lies" Candy cried. "What do you mean?" Break asked trying to figure out what's she talking about, Candy didn't answer she just continued to cry. "Umm… Candy?" Break said trying to see if she was even listening, Candy lifted her head "Oh I'm sorry" Candy said backing away a little and whipping the rest of her tears away. "There's nothing to feel sorry about" Break said smiling at her, Candy smiled back as him "there something I need to do in town, are you busy?" Candy asked still smiling. "Umm… Not really, but My Lady is still mad about earlier" Break said thinking of the paper fan attack for earlier. "I'll kidnap you ageist your will, if you say no" Candy said with a somewhat evil/creepy smile. "Umm…" Break said While Candy pulled him out the door. "Where's your carriage?" Break asked Candy, "I don't have one, I got a ride from the duke Barma or as I call him Mr. Know It All" Candy explained to Break still dragging him. Break laughed "Mr. Know It All, I call him the bird headed duke" While getting a Carriage, Candy laughed back "He does look bird headed with that piece of hair sticking up like that" She said putting her hand on her head to represent the piece of hair.

**~They both got in to Carriage to head to town~**

"Candy, why were you upset?" Break asked, "Well if you don't mind long story" Candy said smiling. "I don't mind" Break said, "On the way here I was talking to Mr. Know It All and he told me I'm adopted, and I was in Abyss twice. The first time I was 2 and I was there for 100 years, once I was out of Abyss my real family shunned me for being a demon child. The Reim parents found me and adopted me" Candy said trying to summarize the story. "So your 125" Break chuckled, "I know I'm old, but at least I look young" Candy said getting a little irritated at Break. "Well I'm older anyway" Break said trying to make her feel less old, "I know Reim told me, on the way to Pandora when I came out of Abyss the 2nd time" Candy said. "Well anyway how did you get the information out of the bird headed duke?" Break asked, "Hehehehe… I might have threatened him a little" Candy laughed and Break joined in the laughing trying to find out why she laughing. A little while later the carriage stopped in town, "Oh it look like we're here" Break said opening to door and getting out. Break help Candy out of the carriage, "Well, I be back later I'll meet you here" Candy said running off. "And then there was one" Break said to himself.

**~2 Hours later~**

Break has been waiting by the carriage the whole time, then Candy final came back with five bags. "**CANDY IS THAT YOU?"** Break said shocked, Candy had dye her hair orange "**WHY DID YOU DYE YOUR HAIR THAT COLOR?**" Break said still shocked. "Oh this is my normal hair color, I just dyed it back" Candy explained to Break, "Ok? Anyway I see you also went shopping" Break said. "Yep I sure did, and with Reim wallet" Candy said holding the wallet while creepily laughing, Break laughed "Reim going to be mad at you". "That why I did it" Candy said setting the bags in the carriage, "Candy can I ask you something?" Break said surprisingly nervously. Candy turned around "Sure what? " She smiled, "Well I was just wondering earlier today when we kissed, do you think it meant anything?" Break asked. "Well" Candy said walking up to Break and putting her arms around his neck, "Do you want to find out?" Candy asked Break look in his eye. Break leaned in and kissed Candy for a minute or two and Candy pulled away, "Well?" Candy asked with her eye still closed. Break didn't say anything Candy opened her eye and seen that Break has fainted, "Hahahahahaha" Candy laughed knowing she now has blackmail on him.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES:

Will Candy tease Break about fainting, for the rest of his life?

Will Candy tell Break she is a Baskervilles?

Please comment! I'll try to add some action and fighting in the next chapter.


	7. The White Queen

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 7

Candy brought Break to The Rainsworths mansion, "What happened?" Sharon said looking the unconscious Break "Umm… I hit him with a carriage door, when I kidnapped him" Candy said hoping Sharon didn't know she was lying. "Well just set Break on the couch for now" Sharon said showing her the couch, Candy dragged Break to the couch. "Do you want some tea?" Sharon said sitting at a table drinking tea herself, "Sure" Candy said walking over to the table. Candy joined Sharon, and Candy started telling her what she told Break about being adopted. Break sat up on the couch "Huh? What happened?" Break asked; Candy and Sharon were still drinking tea. "Oh Break! You're finely a wake" Sharon said setting down her tea cup, "Do you remember? I kidnapped you and you hit your head on the door of the carriage, because I smacked you with it when I opened it" Candy said winking at Break hoping he would understand that there cover up. "Yea I remember" Break said getting the hint, Candy walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Break while you were gone, you got a letter from Reim" Sharon said handing him the letter, Break opened the letter and read it for a second. "Looks like there's an illegal contractor in the next town over" Break said still looking at the letter, "A mission can I go, PLEASE" Candy looked at Break with a cute face. Break look over at her "Your brother would kill me if I let you" Break said, but Candy made an even cuter face with a wide eye with her hand folded under her chin. Sharon looked at Candy "Break how can you say no to this cute face" Sharon said smiling at Candy, "ugg… Fine, but Reim is going to be mad" Break sighed agreeing. "**YAY!**" Candy yelled jumping up in excitement. "Well it a long trip, so will be leaving later today. I should contact Gilbert and Oz-kun to come along."

**~Later that day around 6 at night, and they picked up Gilbert, Oz, and Alice. On their way to the town~**

"So Break can you tell us about the mission now?" Gilbert asked Break, "Oh, it's an illegal contractor. His name is Mike and his chain is The Golden Fox, and he became a threat to Pandora since he killed two Pandora Guards. Any more questions?" Break asked be sarcastic putting a piece of candy in his mouth. Gilbert shock his head no, Candy raised her hand "Do you have any more candy?" Candy asked. Break looked at her "Why would I give you any candy?" Break said teasing her. "Fine" Candy said grabbing Breaks shirt with both of her hands and pulling him towards her, Break was a little confused how this would get her candy. "What are you doing Ca…" Break started to say, but Candy started kissing him not caring who was watching. Gilbert, Oz, and Alice shock white as ghosts, And Break eye wide open shocked himself. Candy finely let Break go; Break and everyone still shock while Candy acted like nothing happened. Break sat up still shock "Umm… Did you just steal my candy?" Break said. "Yep, sure did" Candy said not caring, "Ok then" Break said scared by Candy. "How much longer is this carriage ride?" Candy asked, Gilbert snapped out of his shock along with Oz and Alice "About 2 hours" Gilbert answered." The rested of the carriage ride there was an awkward silence.

**~8:30 at night, they just got to an inn in the town~**

"So when are we going to fight some chain" Candy said excitedly, "It's a little later we'll should rest for the night" Gilbert said walking in the inn with the others. "I'll check us in" Break said walking toward the desk, "hey, guys watch this I going to embarrass Break" Candy said with an evil smile. "How are going to do that?" Oz asked but Candy had already walked away, Candy walk over to Break and cuddled up to his arm. "Honey there you are I was looking for you" Candy said kissing his check, "What?" Break said confused. The lady at the desk smiled at them "Are you to on a honeymoon?" the lady asked, "Is it that obvious" Candy said Snuggling up to Break more. "Well here your two room keys, I hope you two don't plan to be in different rooms all night" the lady said, "I hope we are" Break said a bit irritated at Candy. They walk over to where Gilbert, Oz, and Alice were laughing, "Candy do you have to irritate me" Break said and Candy let go of his arm. Candy laughed "Well, Alice we should head to our room" Candy said taking a key from Break, "**I'M NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH YOU, YOU'RE JUST AS BED AS THE CLOWN!**" Alice protested. "Then who is going to share a room with me?" Candy said, "Share with the other clown" Alice said crossing her arms. "What! I will not" Break said, Candy look at Break with the cute face she used before. "I'm I really that bad?"Candy said faking a tear, "ugg… fine but there will be a rule no getting close than 5 feet to me" Break sighed and pushing her away a little. "Ok" Candy said smiling and handing Gilbert the key she had, "I'm going to kill you later Alice-kun" Break said with his eyebrow twitching and walking away.

Candy unlocked the door to the room she and Break were staying, "Wow! I never been in an inn before" Candy said jumping onto the bed, Break walked in the room following Candy. "I'm Going to bed" Break said laying on the bed across the room, "Yea, that sounds good" Candy said crawling under the covers. A little while later Break and Candy were asleep; Candy stood up and started walking around randomly with a pillow. This woke Break up "Candy what are you doing?" He asked, Candy didn't say anything. Break stood up and walked towards her the he noticed Candy was sleep walking, Candy turned towards Break "**PERVERT!**" Candy yelled still asleep and starting hitting Break with pillow. "OW, will you stop that" Break said trying to take the pillow away from Candy. Candy fell to the ground sleeping, "I would have never thought you were a sleep walker" Break said picking Candy up and putting her back on her bed and going to his.

**~Early in the morning 3:29 A.M.~**

**BOOM! **

The loud noise woke up everyone except Candy (that is a heavy sleeper), Gilbert, Oz and Alice ran to Break and Candy's room at the inn. "Break!" Gilbert beat on the door, "I'm right here" Break said standing behind them. Candy opened the door still half-asleep "what do you want?" Candy asked yawning, "Didn't you hear that big boom sound" Alice pointed out. "No" Candy replied, "We can talk about this later the contractor getting away" Break said running out side of the inn. Soon after Candy and everybody else ran out too, there was a giant fox like creature with three tails with a golden glow around it. Alice transformed into The B-Rabbit and Gilbert pulled out his gun, Break was already fighting with his sword. "Candy just don't stand there, do something useful" Break shouted at Candy, "I would but I don't have a weapon" Candy said feeling stupid. Break looked back at Candy thinking _she is the dumbest girl in the world_; The Golden Fox had thrown Break back with its paw because he was not paying attention. Candy ran over to Break to see if he was ok, then The B-Rabbit was thrown too _how strong is this monster?_; Candy thought to herself. "What I have an idea" Candy said out loud to herself, a light from her incuse started glowing through her shirt.

A small white dot started grow behind her, "The White Queen" Break gasped. The White Queen looked a lot like The Mad Hatter; The White Queen looked like a white cape with a silver crown and a closed eye. The White Queen opened her Blue Eye slowly, and The Golden Fox started turning into dust. The Contractor Mike screamed "**NOOOO!**", Break got up and walk towards Candy. Candy just smiled at him and fainted, Break Caught Candy from falling. Gilbert got the contractor and tied his hands together so they could bring him back to Pandora. Oz walked over to Alice to see if she was hurt and helped Alice up, Break picked up Candy up to carry her since she was unconscious from the power of The White Queen. "Is Candy ok?" Oz asked Break, "She will be fine, it's just the power of The White Queen was too strong for her" Break said looking down at Candy. Gilbert walked over to the rest of the group with the Contractor Mike, "What was that?" Gilbert asked referring to The White Queen. "It was Candy's chain, The White Queen" Break answered. "Well, anyway we should Being this Contractor to Pandora" Break pointed out, "Ok, I'll get a carriage" Gilbert said walking away with the Contractor

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES:

I hope you like this chapter. Please comment!


	8. Drunken Party

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 8

**~At Pandora~**

"**WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?**" Reim yelled looking at his unconscious sister that Break had set on the couch. "Well, she used her chain" Break said trying to calm Reim down, "why did she use her chain? And why is her hair orange?" Reim said still panicking. "Well if it wasn't for Candy's chain, the Golden Fox would have escaped." Oz said pocking into the conversation. "Ugg…" Candy said rolling onto the floor, "Are you ok?" Reim said helping his sister up from the floor. "Don't touch me!" Candy said backing away from Reim, "What wrong?" Reim asked confused. "**YOU LIED TO ME! YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER, I'M… I'M… I'M A!" **Candy started yelled out loud. Reim pushed his glasses up on his nose knowing what she was going to say "Were did you hear that?" Reim asked, "Mr. Know It All" Candy answered. "Who?" Reim asked very confused, "The Duke Barma" Candy answered calming herself down. "You're not one of them" Reim said walking away knowing Candy needs some time to think. Candy just sat down on the couch quietly, Gil walked in the room with Sharon.

A little while later Oscar walked in with a maid pushing a cart with glasses and some drinks, "YO!" Oscar greeted. Break walked over to Oscar "Juice for refreshments?", "Yes 'Juice'" Oscar answered. Everyone got a drink; Candy was the first to drink a full glass. 25 minutes later Gil was yelling at a plant and Alice yelling at Gil, Oz was trying to stop Alice and Gil. Sharon was passed out on the couch; Break was outside on the balcony. Candy wobbled onto the balcony drunk "Break?" She asked, Break turned around "Yea" he answered. Candy started to cry finally making it over to Break. "Are you ok?" Break asked, Candy stopped crying and looked up at Break "Yea in fine." Break whipped away the tears from Candy's eye; Candy kept looking into his eye. Break moved closer to Candy and pulled her into a kiss, Candy put her arms around his neck while Break picked her up and set her on the railing of the balcony. Reim walked in the room trying to figure out why is everyone drunk he seen Break out on the balcony, and started to walk over to him to ask what happen. But as he got closer he saw Candy sitting on the railing of the balcony, while Break continued kissing her.

Reim was about to go out on the balcony and start a fight with Break for kissing his sister, but when he was Alice walk up and yelled "**HEY FOUR EYES**" trying to start a fight. Reim just stood there a little scared, "Alice stop picking fights" Oz said going over to Alice to calm her down. "**YOU'RE MY SERVENT YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO**" Alice yelled at Oz, "**DON'T YELL AT MY MASTER, YOU STUPID RABBIT**" Gil yelled at Alice while he pulled Oz behind him. Alice grabbed Oz's other arm and started to pull him back, but Gil started pulling back "Ow! It hurts" Oz said being pulled apart. "**MY MASTER**" Gil yelled at Alice, "**MY SERVENT**" she yelled back. Reim was trying to get them to let go of Oz that was being pulled apart, finally they let go and Oz fell to the ground. Reim was turning to the balcony, and Candy and Break were gone. _Where did they go?_ Reim thought to himself.

**~In the Garden~**

"Sorry about earlier" Candy said getting over the drunkenness, "It's fine, there's nothing to be sorry about" Break said looking at a red rose thinking to himself. "I love these flowers" Candy said interrupting Break thinking, Break looked at the flowers that Candy was smelling "Tiger lilies?" Break Questioned. "Yea, there my favorite" Candy said standing up, "What's your favorite flower?" Candy asked. "Umm… I guess I don't have one" Break said while resting his chin on him hand, "Really?" Candy said confused. "Yea" Break answered, Candy walked over to Break "Can I ask you something?" Candy said looking at Break. "You just did" Break laughed killing the moment. "**THAT NOT WHAT I MENT!**" Candy yelled while smacking Break in the face, "Ow that hurt, But what did you want to ask me?" Break asked. "**FORGET IT NOW YOU JERK!**" Candy yelled stomping away, _how can I ask him if we are a couple after that? _Candy thought to herself.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's been awhile my internet been down but now it is fixed. I know you don't care but I happy it's back. =)


	9. The Games

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 9

Candy walked back inside and seen Sharon has woken up, "Hey Candy let's get everyone to play a game with us, go get everyone" Sharon said still drunk. "What game?" Candy asked confused, Sharon held out her paper fan "Go gather everyone up!" "Yes Sharon" Candy said scared running off, Candy gather everyone up (Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Break). "Everyone sit in a circle" Sharon demanded, "The rules are simple one person spins the bottle and whoever the head of the bottle points to you kiss" Sharon said holding up an empty wine bottle and putting it in the middle of the circle. "Alice you go first" Sharon said pointing at Alice, Alice would have protested but she knew no matter what Sharon would make her. Alice spun the bottle and it pointed to Gilbert "**NO WAY IN HELL WILL I KISS SEAWEED HEAD!"** Alice said standing up yelling to everyone, "but you have to" Candy said trying to fuel Alice's fire. After a long argument between Gilbert, Alice, and Sharon, "Fine just a kiss on the cheek" Sharon said trying to meet Alice and Gil in the middle. "**FINE!**" Alice screamed, she leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Well now that is over Oz you're your turn" Sharon said looking at Oz, Oz spun the bottle and it pointed at Sharon. "Sharon-chan" Oz said blushing a little, Sharon crawled over to Oz and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Candy knowing she would be next she grabbed a bottle of wine and chugged it down, Candy started feeling drunk again "It's my turn" Candy said spinning the bottle. It spun once before it went flying at Oz, Oz ducked and it ricocheted off the wall hitting Break in the face. Candy Quickly crawling over to Break, Candy sighed "he's out cold". "Well, go on kiss him" Oz said pointing at the unconscious Break. "You can't." Sharon said standing up. "Why not?" Candy asked, "because, a lady doesn't do such things" She protested grabbing Candy's shoulder. "But-" Candy began to protest when her head was turned and a pair of lips came crashing into hers. Unsure of what to do Candy stayed frozen till Break broke away from Candy and smiled. "**BREAK!**" Sharon yelled letting Candy go to smack Break with her paper fan. "She owed me a kiss" Break said in his defense. "That wasn't a kiss" Candy said starting to pull Break to her again and roughly placing her lips on his, automatically Break kissed Candy back. Sharon getting mad she pulled Candy and Break apart, "This game is boring, let's play something else" Sharon said pulling Candy back to her spot in the circle.

"Hmm… Let's play truth or dare" Sharon said picking up the bottle and moving it outside the circle, "I'll start, Truth or dare Oz-kun" Candy said still a little mad at Sharon. "Umm… Truth?", "If you were a vegetable, which one would you like to be?" Candy asked (Yea she is still drunk). "A Carrot?" Oz answered very confusedly.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Oz asked

"Dare" Alice

"Do an impression of someone in the group" Oz

"Boo, Boo! Bad Emily, Bad 3" Alice (3 that's a heart)

"**HEY I DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT!**" Break protested

"Yea you do, sorry but you do" Candy laughed while Break just glared at Candy

"Well Sharon truth or dare" Alice

"Truth" Sharon

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Alice

"A little sister" Sharon

"Just a little sister?" Alice

"Yes, Well Gilbert Truth or Dare?" Sharon

"Truth" Gil

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Sharon

"Uh…um…uhhhmmmm…. Yes" Gil said as his face turned bright red.

"Who was she?"Sharon

"A girl named Kat a long time ago" Gil said as his face got even redder and redder.

"Well, anyway Break Truth or dare?" Gil

"Dare" Break

"No eating candy or cake for the rest of the night" Gil

"I would never eat Candy, I'm not a cannibal" Break chuckled

"Never, Never, Never" Emily laughed

"That not what I meant and you know it" Gil

"Truth or dare Candy" Break

"Dare" Candy

"I was hoping you would pick dare" Break

"Now I scared, can I change to truth" Candy

Break chuckled "I dare you to go out with me on a date tomorrow"

"Umm… Ok" Candy said blushing at that thought

Everyone passed out a little while later Oz carried Alice to her room, Gil Carried Sharon to her room. "Candy do you need help getting to your?" Break asked, "No I can get there on my own" Candy said running straight into a wall and passing out. "You need help" Break said to the unconscious Candy while he picked her up to carry her to her room.

* * *

Author's note:

I hope you like this chapter I did I thought it was funny I couldn't stop laughing while I was writing it.


	10. Spies Of Love

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 10

"Ugg…" Candy moaned waking up. _Was that a dream that Xerxes asked me out?_ Candy thought to herself, Candy rolled over on her bed and seen a Tiger Lily and a note.

_ See you tonight 6 :)_

_ -Xerxes Break_

_I guess it wasn't a dream _Candy thought to herself, Candy looked at the clock (5:45 P.M.) "**WHAT I SLEPT ALL DAY!" **_I have to get ready if he going to be here at 6 _Candy thought while looking thought her clothes in her closet. Candy finally picked out a purple dress, "knock, knock are you ready" Break said from the other side of Candy's bedroom door. "Yea" Candy said opening the door, before she got a chance to say anything else Break's lips crashed into hers. Break took his time pulling away, "umm…" Candy mumbled shocked while turning bright red. Break looked at Candy then stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, "You're so cute when you blush" Break said with a sweet smile. While Candy and Break cuddling, Sharon was spying on Break and Candy. "Sharon-chan what are you doing?" Oz asked Sharon, "Shh! I'm going to spy on Break and Candy's date" Sharon said pulling Oz, Gil, and Alice down so they wouldn't be seen.

"So what do you have planed?" Candy asked still blushing, Break let go of Candy "Well I was thinking we could go to a bakery and get some cake, now let's go" Break said dragging Candy off. Sharon, Oz, Gil, and Alice followed after them. They got to the bakery (yes that means Sharon, Oz, Gil, and Alice), "Why do we have to spy on those two clowns?" Alice asked irritated while Sharon was looking into the window of the bakery. "I hate to agree with the stupid rabbit but she has a point" Gil said lighting a cigarette, "We have to! It's like a novel it's the servant and a fair lady fall in love how romantic, there love shall bloom into a beautiful rose!" Sharon said with sparkles in her eyes. "Some fair lady" Oz said pointing inside or the bakery with a look of shock on his face, Sharon looked over at Candy and Break but to her surprise Candy pulled a plate out of her mouth While Break was laughing. "Well maybe the fair lady part was a bit too farfetched" Sharon said with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Candy, want to go to the park or something" Break said leaving the bakery with Candy, "Hide" Sharon whispered pulling all of them in an ally. "The park sounds fun" Candy said smiling, "Let's go" Break said mostly pulling Candy along. "After them" Sharon announced dragging Oz, Alice, and Gil, "These flowers are so pretty" Candy said smelling the flowers in the park. "They are quiet colorful, this time of year" Break said sitting on a bench pulling out a piece of candy "Do you want one?" Break asked holding out a piece of candy. "Sure" Candy said putting the candy in her mouth and sat next to Break, "So?" Break said scooting closer to Candy and putting his arm around her. "So?" Candy said while beginning to blush, "Are you blushing?" Break laughed with a smile. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" Candy snapped back trying to hide her embarrassment, "Well if you were blushing, I would tell you how cute you look" Break said with a sweet and loving voice that almost made Candy melt. Candy started to laugh nervously with a slight snort, "your laugh is cute" Break laughed in a sweet way.

"How romantic!" Sharon said in the bushes wondering off in Sharon land, "I don't know what she sees in that clown" Alice said snapping Sharon out of Sharon land. "Alice how could you say that" Sharon said shocked, "Hey isn't that Reim?" Gil pointed out Reim walking in their direction. "I got this!" Oz said sticking his leg onto the sidewalk and tripped Reim, **"OW! WHAT THE HE—"** Reim started to said while being pulled into the bushes by force, **"SHARON, OZ, ALICE, GIL WHAT'S GOING ON! WHY ARE ALL OF YOU IN THESE BUSHES? **And who the hell tripped me? Oz" Reim said very confused. "Well just try not to freak out?" Sharon said trying to prepare him for the news, "Freak out? Why would I freak out?" Reim asked. "Well… your sister and Break are kind of on a date, and we are spying on them" Sharon explained to Reim, **"BREAK IS DATING MY SISTER, ONII-CHAN WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"** Reim yelled trying to escape from the bushes but Gil and Sharon pulled him back in.

"Xerxes did you hear that it sounded like my brother?" Candy said confused, "If Reim was her he would drag you away, and since your still her I don't believe so" Break said trying to get Candy's mind off of her brother. "Yeah your right" Candy agreed, Break put his hand on Candy's cheek then leaned in and kissed her. Candy's face turned bright red as he tried to pull her even closer, **"G-T AW-Y FR-M S-ST-R!"** Reim tried to yell but Sharon hand was over his mouth. "Now, Now calm down Reim. Your sister is an adult, and you know Break. You know his personally, so there no need to worry" Sharon said letting go of Reim, **"THAT'S WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT!"** Reim shrieked while panicking. "Hey where did they go?" Gil said pointing at the bench the once was, "Oh, my where did they go?" Sharon said ignoring Gil and copied his question. "Did you look over by that tree?" Break said standing behind them with Candy, "Oh, good idea Break." Sharon said looking at the tree. **"WAIT! BREAK! CANDY!"** They all shouted with shocked looks, "You guys did know we seen you when we came out of the bakery" Candy laughed.

"How long have you been there?" Gil asked still shocked, "Since Now, Now clam down Reim" Break laughed, "Onii-chan if you did yell** 'ONII-CHAN WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!' **we wouldn't have found you guy so easily, But the way what do you mean by onii-chan won't allow it!" Candy said really irritated while she slapped Reim. "Candy don't kill you brother this isn't the way to get him ok with us being a couple" Break said, "Your right, wait couple?" Candy blushed while looking at Break. "Yeah couple unless you think it too soon for me to be calling you my girlfriend?" Break smiled, Candy face turned bright red "umm… Not if you don't?" Candy said with a nerves voice. "You're so cute when your nerves?" Break said giving her a small kiss. "I'm sorry I still need time to adjust to this so Candy we are leaving" Reim said dragging Candy off, "See you later **Break-e-boo! 3**" Candy said blowing a kiss to Xerxes while being dragged off. "Let's head back to the mansion, are you coming **'Break-e-boo! 3'" **Gil said laughing to death along with Oz, Alice, and Sharon, "I'm coming Brat (Oz), Seaweed Head (Gil), Stupid Rabbit (Alice), and My Lady (he can't insult Sharon that would be a death wish)" Break said walking ahead of them to get to the carriage.

* * *

Authors Notes:

3 = heart

Will Break ever get rid of this nickname "Break-e-boo" or come up one for her for revenge?

Will Reim ever accept their relationship?

Keep Reading!


	11. Meet Jia-Li Starfire

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 11

**~3 months since Break's and Candy's date~**

**"BREAK-E-BOO! *HEART*" **Candy said popping out of a closet tackling Break to the ground, "Break-e-boo?" Oscar questioned while laughing. "She been calling Break that since their first date" Gil added while laughing himself, "I didn't know you where coming over the Rainsworths mansion today" Break said standing up. **"OW!" **Candy fell to the ground, "Candy are you ok?" Break said a bit panicked. "My chest hurts" Candy said holding her hand over her incuse, Break figured out what was happening "how many time had this happen?" Break said helping Candy up. "a couple of times" Candy answered, "how many is a couple?" Break asked concerned. "Counting this time three" Candy said knowing Break has figured out what was happened, "why did you tell me this sooner?" Break said a bit irritated. "Because I knew you would act like this" Candy said getting mad too, "There's no use for us to fight about this, nothing can be done" Break said a bit saddened.

"Your right" Candy said slapping Break to let out the rest of her anger, "anyway what brings you here?" Break said rubbing his cheek where Candy slapped him. "There's someone I want you to meet" Candy said pulling a girl with black hair and blue eyes out of the closet,** "CANDY WHY DID YOU THROW ME IN A CLOSET, HAVE YOU EVER HEAR OF USING A DOOR!**" the Girl said. "Doors are just too normal, and since when do I do things the normal way" Candy said laughing, "Well anyway my name is Jia-Li Starfire" Jia-Li said bowing. "She my best friend, Jia-Li she from china. I want you to meet Oz, Oscar, Sharon, Alice, Gil, my boyfriend Xerxes and Emily" Candy added clinging to Breaks arm, "I surprised you found a man that can put up with your weirdness, but by the doll on his shoulder he's most likely a fruitcake too" Jia-Li said. "Oh and Jia-Li that's the guy I said I think you would like" Candy said pointing at Gil as Gil turned Red in the face, "umm… hi" Gil said. "You get embarrass easily don't you?" Jia-Li said which made Gil face get even redder, "well I'll just take that as a yes" Jia-Li said laughing.

"Well I hope you don't mind Break-e-boo, but I set up a double date so Jia-Li and Gil can join us" Candy said snuggling up to Break, "It fine by me, but good luck getting Gilbert to go" Break said. "Don't worry about Gil" Candy said pulling out a baseball bat and a sack out of thin air while creepily laughing, Break laughed "That's why I'm dating you" Break kissed Candy on the forehead. "So Gilbert, Candy set up a stupid double date and if I don't go she will most likely kidnap me. That reminds me of a time she pushed me in a trash can and kidnapped me, I lost point Gil do you want to go?" Jia-Li asked, before Gil got a chance to say anything Oz poked his head in their conversation "Gil would love to" Oz answered for Gil. "**OZ?!**" Gil said shocked, "Well I guess I'll see you at 8 tonight" Jia-Li said walking away. "But Umm…. I didn't Uhh…" Gil said confused a little, "Gil you have fun" Oz said walking away also.

"Ugg…" Gil moaned, "That was better than plan B" Break said walking over to Gil (Plan B: hit him with a baseball bat the shove him in a sack). "I didn't even get a say in the matter" Gil said holding his head down, "Well you were blushing so it seemed you liked her" Break said putting a piece of candy in his mouth. "Well she was cute" Gil said blushing as all Gils do, "So what's the problem?" Break asked. "I just haven't gone on a date since I broke up with my old girlfriend Kat" Gil said, "don't worry I'll be there to help you look more stupid" Break said patting Gil on the back. "Thanks Break" Gil said irritated, "Break-e-boo me and Jai-Li are going back to Pandora, onii-chan said I need to be back a 1:00 P.M. or else" Candy said hugging Break. "Candy you do know its 3:45 P.M." Break said reminding Candy or the time, "I know what time it is" Candy creepily laughed. Candy and Jai-Li left and went back to Pandora, "**YOU WERE SOPOSE TO BE BACK AT ONE!**" Reim said panicked. "I was with Xerxes, Stop worrying so much I'm older than you remember" Candy pointed out, "That is true but no matter what you are my little sister" Reim said. "Whatever oh and by the way I'm going out with Xerxes tonight" Candy said running off and dragging Jai-Li, "**CANDY!**" Reim said chasing after her.

**~Later that night at 8~**

"**BREAK-E-BOO!**" Candy said tackling Break to the ground, "Hey Candy" Break said getting up from the ground. "Hi Jai-Li" Gil said a bit shy; "Hey" Jai-Li greeted Gil. "So where are we going" Jai-Li asked Candy, but when she turned to look at Candy she was making out with Break. "Umm… can you two stop kissing for five minutes" Jia-Li said pulling Candy off of Break, "Sorry" Candy said wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Where are we going" Jai-Li asked once again, "Oh I found a karaoke place in town there the other day it seemed fun" Candy said happily (I know karaoke was not invented yet, but that too bad now it is).

**~at the karaoke club~ **

"Table for four" Break said to the hostess, "Right this way" the hostess showed them to a table. "I want cake" Candy said sitting down, "Cake does sound good" Break laughed sitting next to Candy. "Is that the only think you think about" Gil and Jai-Li said perfectly in sync sitting next to each other, "it like you two were mean for each other" Candy said because they were in sync. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Gil and Jai-Li said in sync once again, "Yep you two are perfect together" Break said teasing them. Gil and Jia-Li were mad at both Candy and Break, "May a take your order" a waitress asked. "Chocolate cake!" Candy and Break said together, "What the hell, I'll take cake too" Jia-Li said. "Sure" Gil said handing the waitress the menus, "So four pieces of cake" the waitress asked. "yep" Candy said while the waitress walked away, "Candy after we eat you should sing some karaoke" Jia-Li said giggling. "No I don't feel like being stupid" Candy said cuddling up to Break, "but Your always stupid" Jia-Li laughed. "You jerk" Candy said laughing, "I'm sorry I just had to say it" Jai-Li laughed.

**~They ate and Jai-Li made Candy sing Karaoke~**

"Fine I'll sing just stop bugging me" Candy said walking up to sign up to sing, "now that I think of it I never heard you sing before" Break said wrapping his arms around Candy. "oh I guess it is" Candy said turning red in the face, "Are you blushing?" Break said with a small but sweet laugh. "**YOU WISH!**" Candy snapped trying to hide her embarrassment, "Well if you were I would tell you how cute you look" Break said softly kissing her check. "Candy I'm sorry to interrupt but it's your turn to sing" Jia-Li dragging Candy to the stage, Break walked over to Gil "How are thing going you and Jai-Li" Break asked. "Ok I guess I can never really tell" Gil said, "Well do you like her" Break asked. "She nice and really cute" Gil said blushing a little, "Aww, does Gilly Willy have a crushy rushy?" Break teased Gil. But before Gil had a chance to yell at Break, Candy walked out on stage. Candy started to sing in a sweet but soothing voice (Song: I Do, By: Colbie Caillat), After Candy sang she got off the stage as soon as possible. "Wow, you have a great voice" Break said to Candy, Candy blushed "Thanks". "its getting late we should start heading home" Gil said, "Yea that sounds like a good idea I'm sleepy" Jia-Li said. "sounds good to me" Candy said stretching, "Yea" Break said looking down in his pocket at a ring.

**~While they were at the karaoke club~**

"Sharon what are you doing at Pandora?" Reim asked, "Nothing at all" Sharon said sadly. "Why so upset?" Reim asked, "It's just everyone is pairing off Break and Candy, Gil and Jia-Li, Oz and Alice" Sharon answered. "Sharon Oz and Alice aren't together" Reim said, "I know but it's going to happen" Sharon said. "well anyway I know what you mean, but I'm sure you will find someone. Who knows it may be someone you would think" Reim said trying to cheer Sharon up, "your right" Sharon said looking at Reim with a smile. Reim lead closer to Sharon And Sharon showed no signs of protest, Reim Kissed Sharon and Sharon allowed him to continue.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Will Gil and Jai-Li Get together?

Will Reim and Sharon Get together?

Will Oz and Alice become something?

What is Break doing with a ring?

Keep reading :)


	12. Abyss Beach Part 1

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 12

"Can some remind me why we're at the beach" Break said like he didn't want to be there, "Come on stop acting so bored it my first time being at a beach" Candy said climbing out of the carriage.

~flash back~

~at Pandora~

"Break-e-boo let go to the beach I never been" Candy said

"Sounds fun" Oz said

"What the beach?" Alice said

"Its lots of sand and a big body of water" Oz said

"Is sand tasty" Alice said

"No Alice" Oz said

"I'll go" Oscar said

"I can go for a beach trip, how about you Jia-Li?" Gil said

"Sure" Jai-Li said

"Yes that sounds lovely brother" Vincent said

"I didn't ask you" Gil said

"I love the beach" Sharon said

"I guess I have no choice but to go so I can keep an eye on Candy" Reim said

"Onii-Chan do you not trust me" Candy said

"I do but I just don't trust Xerxes" Reim said

"How about it Break?" Candy asked

"Whatever" Break said

~end of flash back~

~at beach (Break, Candy, Oz, Alice, Gil, Jai-Li, Vincent, Echo, Oscar, Sharon, Reim)~

"**WOW! THAT'S THE OCEAN IT'S SO BIG!**"Candy said looking out while she made Break carry her suitcase to her room, "Good thing the Nightray family has a beach house" Jia-Li said while she made Gil Carry her suitcase like Candy did. They walk to the house, "That's weird the door unlocked" Oz said opening the door. "Leo is that you" Elliot said walking to the door, "No I'm over here" Leo said walking to the door as well. "Hey Elliot, Leo long time no see" Oz said, "**Why are all of you here?!**" Elliot said shocked and irritated. "Sorry I did know you were using the beach house" Gil said, "its fine" Elliot said. "I'll show you guys to rooms, how many do you need?" Leo said, "10" Candy said. "There 11 of us" Reim said correcting his sister, "I know, and I meant 10" Candy said snuggling up to Break. "You should know I'm a light sleeper" Break laughed, "**HELL NO!**" Reim said. "Clam down we're just joking" Break and Candy said at the same time "So 11 rooms" Leo said a little confused then showed everyone to a room.

~back in the living room of the beach house~

"So who are those two?" Candy asked Oz referring to Elliot and Leo, "Oh I guess you never meet them before" Oz said pulling candy over to Elliot and Leo to introduce them. "Hi Elliot, Leo" Oz said happily, "hey" Leo said. "Who's the girl? Your Girlfriend?" Elliot ask, "**EWW I WOULD NEVER DATE OZ, I'M BREAK-E-BOO GIRLFRIEND**" Candy shouted. "Break-e-boo?" Elliot asked, "I think she means Xerxes Break, But I never knew he was in a relationship. What Your name" Leo said putting down his book. "My names Candy Lunettes" Candy said, "Your Reim sister, I hear you got out of abyss 5 months ago" Elliot said. "Yep" Candy smiled, "There you are" Break said wrapping his arm around her waist and kiss her check. "Hi, wait where did oz go" Candy said, "he wasn't here when I came over here" Break said letting Candy go. "Well I'm going to the beach with everybody do you want to come?" Break said, "sure I'll go change" Candy said kissing Break then walking away.

"Hi Reim" Sharon said a bit shy, "Hey Sharon" Reim blush. "We haven't talk since" Sharon said not able to finish what she was saying, "Yeah maybe we should just forget that happened" Reim said. "Well I was going to say the exact opposite, I don't want to forget it" Sharon said, "What do you-" Reim started to say by Sharon stole a kiss. "Ok Candy said she would be done changing in a sec-" Break stopped in mid-speech and seen Reim and Sharon kissing, "Oh Break it not what it look like" Sharon said really in embarrassed and panicking. "It look like you two were kissing" Break said, "ok it does look like what it is" Sharon. "You don't need to explain my lady if you two like each other its none of my business, as long as Reim isn't doing this just to get back at me for dating Candy" Break said glaring at Reim, "No not all I would never hurt Sharon like that" Reim explained. "Reim?" Shoran gasped, "Sharon after this trip would you like to go out" Reim ask. "Sure" Sharon blushed, "I'm ready" Candy said wearing a pink bikini, "What's going on" Candy asked. "I'll tell you what going on you going to go back in your room and put more clothes on tell it represents a tasteful pantsuit" Reim said, "I think Candy look fine" Break said. "What really going on is me and your brother are dating" Sharon said, "I always thought you two would make a good couple" Candy said.

~At the beach~

"Come on Break let's Play in the water" Candy said running in the water, "Ok" Break said wearing a purple swim pants and a black tank top. "I'll join, how about you Gil?" Jia-Li said wearing a blue one piece, "Sure" Gil said following Jia-Li wearing Blue swim pants. "Alice let's play" Oz said Green swim pants, "Why is the water salty?" Alice asked wearing a orange and yellow stripped one piece swimsuit. "Alice you shouldn't drink that water" Oscar said wearing a black Speedo, "Reim are you coming?" Sharon asked wearing a light pink swimsuit with a small skirt attached. "Yeah" Reim answered wearing black swim pants and a white tank top, "Echo" Vincent said wearing gray swim pants, "Yes, master Vincent" Echo said wearing a light blue swimsuit. "Leo are you going to read all day, Come on have some fun" Elliot asked wearing a dark blue swim pants, "I find no fun in playing in the water" Leo said wearing tan pant and a blue t-shirt.

Break pick up Candy "Break put me down" Candy laughed, Break jump in the deeper part of the water "Break now my hair all wet" Candy said laughing. "Was your hair not supposed to get wet" Break teased, "Shut up" Candy giggled. "Ok I will" Break said then kissed Candy, "Break that not what I meant by shut up" Candy said. "I wasn't talk so it think it qualifies as shutting up" Break said, "let's go to beach and we can make out I mean shut up" Candy laughed and kissed Break. Break and Candy walk on the beach and cuddle under a umbrella, "Candy I wanted to ask you something" Break said digging in his pocket for the ring. "Hey Candy do want to build a sandcastle" Jai-Li asked, "sure sounds like fun" Candy got up and walk over to an open spot in the sand and started building. _I guess I'll ask her to later _Break thought.

~Ruined proposal montage~

~Oz, Alice, Echo, And Oscar~

"Candy, can we talk?" Break said walking up to Candy, "Sure Break-e-boo" Candy said snuggling up to Break. "hey Candy, Break want to play volleyball with us? How about guys vs. girls" Oz said, "Sure sounds fun Come on Break" Candy said in a cheerful voice. "Ok I'll play" Break said a bit mad that Oz ruined his moment, "let's bet these guy" Candy said to Alice and Echo. "Hey Break" Oscar said, Break just ignored him. "Candy does look so cute in her pink bikini" Oscar said acting like a pervert, "Say that again I'll cut out your tongue" Break said with a creepy smile. During the game Break made sure to "accidently" hit Oscar and Oz with the volleyball.

~Gil, Vincent, and Jia-Li~

"Candy now that we're alone there's some-" Break started to say, "Hey Candy, Break want to go swimming" Gil said with his arm around Jia-Li. "Sure I would love to brother" Vincent said running up and hugging his brother, "I didn't ask you, and get off" Gil said pulling Vincent off of him. "Sure" Candy said dragging Break along, _at least there's no one else to interrupt us so next time for sure _Break thought.

~Sharon, and Reim~

"Candy you know how much I like you" Break said getting ready to propose, "Yeah?" Candy said a bit confused from Break Strange behavior. "Hey do you to want to get ice-cream, with me and Sharon?" Reim said, "yes, just yes" Candy said. "Why not, nothing is more important than ice-cream" Break muttered, "what did you say Break?"Sharon asked. "Nothing my lady" Break said a bit irritated.

~Elliot and Leo~

_ Just do it nothing else can go wrong just say Candy will you marry me _Break thought, "Cand-" Break started to say. "hey Candy do you want to help me dissect this snake?" Leo asked, "Leo she a lady she would never want to something that gross" Elliot said. "**HELL YEAH WHERES THE KNIFE**" Candy said, "Over here" Leo said while walking away with Candy holding the snake. "She one strange girl" Elliot said with big eyes of shock, "I hate everyone" Break said super mad walking away

~End of Ruined proposal Montage~

~at the beach house~

"I'm going to take a shower" Candy said kissing Break on the check and walking away, when Candy went in her room Break sat on the couch mad as hell. "what's wrong with you? You been mad all day" Oscar said, "Yeah you have why?" Everyone agreed. "Well if you guy would have left daddy and mommy alone maybe we could get somewhere" Emily said (Yes Emily calls Break daddy, and Candy mommy if you have a problem with that write to my complaint department *holds up trash can*), "What do you mean?" Gil asked. Break pulls the ring from his pocket "I was trying to propose all day" Break said dropping the ring on the coffee table, "this is the biggest diamond I ever seen it has to be at least 18 carats, where did you find this ring?" Jai-Li said picking up the ring. "it's 20 carats. it was my mother she died when I was 15, I was wearing it on a necklace when I come out of Abyss" Break said, "20 carats this must be worth a lot" Jai-Li said. "last time I checked it was worth $16,000" Break said, "Was your family rich?" Oz asked. "No my father was a miner, he found that diamond in the mine" Break said.

"Hey guy" Candy said walking out of her room; Jai-Li put the ring in her mouth to hide it. "Candy I thought you were taking a shower?" Break said shocked, "I was but there's no towel in my room, by the way where would I find towels" Candy said. "In the hall second door on the left" Elliot said, "thank you" Candy said walking in the hall way. "Ok spit out the ring" Break said, "it's gone" Jai-Li said with the ring in her mouth. "Give it" Break said, Jai-Li spit out the ring and handed it to Break. Candy walked in the room, Break without thinking he put the ring in his mouth. "Ok I'm going to take a shower now" Candy said walking in her room, "it almost like we're kissing" Jai-Li said making kissy lips being funny. Break spit out the ring, "that was so gross" Break said. "Gross, gross" Emily added, "So when are you planning to ask my sister?" Reim asked. "Well for this attempt I was planning to have a picnic at 6 so I would ask her at sunset" Break said, "**How romantic!**" Sharon said going to Sharon land. "What romantic?" Candy asked walking out of her room with wet hair, "Oh hey Candy" Break said walking over to her and kissed her. "meet me at the beach a 6" Break said kissing Candy again, "Ok" Candy said turning bright red from Break kissing her.

* * *

Will Reim and Sharon last?

Read part 2


	13. Abyss Beach Part 2

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 13

~6 P.M.~

"Hey Sharon want to spy" Jai-Li asked, "you know it" Sharon said. Sharon and Jai-Li went to the balcony to spy on them, "Hey Break" Candy said sitting down on the picnic blanket where Break was sitting. "Hey" Break said leaning over and kissing her. "Before we go on in this relationship I need to tell you something, that I never told anyone else. My real name is Kevin Legnard I was an illegal contractor I took 116 souls, my contract ended and I was sent to Abyss and the Abyss took my right eye. I know I should have told you sooner" Break said. Candy smiled and kissed Break "That is a bit of a shock but nothing can change the fact I love you" Candy said pulling away from the kiss. "You love me" Break said shock, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that, I mean I didn't mean to creep you out by saying that" Candy said freaking out. "It's fine I love you too" Break said kissing Candy, "Well before you truly mean that you should know I been keeping something from you too. I was adopted into the lunettes family, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was just scared who you would react. My real last name is Baskerville, I don't know how I related to all I know is that is when I was 2 I was sent to Abyss for 100 years. When I was back from the Abyss my family shunned me and my step parent found me, so my true age is 125. The only reason I know this is that Rufus Barma told me." Candy said looking down. "Your pretty young compared to me I'm 169 years old" Break smiled, Candy looked up "so you're not mad?".

"No, I fine with it. Your nothing like them" Break smiled, "Shall we eat?" Candy asked. Break opened the basket "what do you want?" Break asked, "Cake" Candy answered. "I thought you would say that" Break said pulling out two pieces of cake and a bottle of wine with two glasses, "want some wine?" Break asked. "Sure but not too much I don't want to get drunk" Candy giggled, "ok" Break laughed. They both eat their cake and drank their wine, the sun started to go down and the sky started turning orange and pink. "Candy there's something I been trying to ask you all day but now is as good as time as ever" Break said digging in his pocket for the ring, (don't worry he cleaned it off) "Oh that would explain why you mad at everyone for interrupting" Candy said ruining the moment.

"Did he ask yet?" Oscar asked walking out, "No not yet" Sharon said. "Why do you care anyway?" Jai-Li asked, "Well when Candy tell Xerxes no, it would be the perfect time to ask her out myself. I do love younger women" Oscar said going in to pervert mode. "How old do you think she is?" Jia-Li asked, "25" Oscar said. Jai-Li and Sharon laughed because they heard how old Candy was, "is she younger" Oscar said going in pervert mode once again. "She 125, She been in Abyss twice" Sharon said, "if you want a younger women she not the way to go" Jai-Li laughed. "You sure?" Oscar said shocked, "yeah she just said it herself" Jai-Li said. "**SHH!** I think he's about to propose" Sharon said

"Candy I hope you don't think this is too soon, But lately I haven't been to think about anything but you. So I have a very important to ask you, Candy will you marry me?" Break asked while pulling out the ring and showed it to Candy, Candy's face turned bright red "Y-yes" Candy said embarrassed. Break slipped the ring on her finger and leaning in to kiss Candy.

**~a while later~**

"How long have they been making out?" Oscar asked, "45 minutes" Jai-Li said. "now 46 minutes" Sharon said, down were Candy and Break are. "Candy we should head back to the house, it's getting pretty dark" Break said pulling away, "Carry me" Candy said holding out her arms. "I love but your lazy" Break said handing the picnic basket to her then picking her up and started walking to the house, "Break-e-boo" Candy said snuggling up to break. Break and Candy got back to the house, Candy opened the door and everyone was in the living room. Candy dropped the picnic basket "I'm engaged" Candy said swinging her arms and smacked Break in the forehead, "Oh sorry Break-e-boo" Candy said just figuring out she smacked Break. "its fine I needed some more blood flow to my head" Break said rubbing the red mark on his forehead.

"Congrats" Jai-Li said hugging Candy, "I know" Candy said really happy. "And I really love this ring it so pretty" Candy added, "It was my mother's" Break told Candy. "oh, well I'm sure she was a lovely women" Candy said, "well I'm not sure if most people would call her lovely, a week after I turned 10 she when to the nut house" Break said. "Umm… I don't know what to say to that" Candy said. "Now that I think of it that could explain some of my problems" Break said, "What am I marrying into" Candy said laughing. "I remember the last thing she said to me 'don't eat my purple toes' while beating with a dead bunny" Break said acting like that was normal, Candy laughed and everyone else was scared beyond scared. "Your mother beat you with a dead bunny?" Gil asked, "well the bunny was alive when she started beating me with it" Break said.

The wind outside starting to pick up and the water of the ocean started to move more, "What happening?" Candy asked. "I look like Abyss is opening" Break said looking out the window, Reim, Gil, Break, Candy, And Jai-Li ran out to were Abyss opened on the beach. The time they got there Abyss was closed and left a man; the man had white hair and pale skin. Candy ran up to the man and propped his head up on her lap, "hello? Are you ok?" Candy said the man. "Am I out of Abyss?" the man said quietly, "yes you are" Candy answered. Break walked over and kneeled down, "Jason?" Break asked. "You know him?" Gil asked, "Yes he's my older brother" Break said. "**YOU HAVE A BROTHER, SINCE WHEN**?!" Reim said loudly, "Since I was born?" Break said confused. "**THAT"S NOT WHAT I MEANT**" Reim said, Jason touched Reim face "Where the off button on this thing" then passed out.

Break and Gil carried Jason back to the beach house and lad him on the couch. "Who's that?" Sharon asked, "Break's older brother" Candy said. "I didn't know you had a brother" Sharon said, "Well I never thought it was worth bringing up" Break said walking up to his brother. Break slapped his brother dead in the face "**WAKE UP!**", "**I'M UP! I'M UP!**" Jason yelled and fell of the couch. "I'm glad you're up" Break said, "Who are you people? I get it you're going to eat me like your little chain friend" Jason said jumping up. "Nobody is cannibalistic her well maybe her" Candy said pointing to Alice, "**IT YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!**" Jason said thinking Alice was the other Alice. "You have her mistaken she not the Will of Abyss, the Will of Abyss is her sister" Break said. Jason looked at Break "You look like someone I use to know", "You don't remember me, maybe this will help. **MOM STOP BEATING ME WITH A BUNNY I DIDN'T EAT YOUR PURPLE TOE**" Break said. "Bother?! You look so different" Jason said, "Yep Jason Break" Break winked. "Break? Break what?" Jason said. "Stop being silly Break are last name" Break said grabbing the collar of Jason shirt, "Oh Right" Jason said getting the hint.

"Well anyway who the hot girl" Jason said trying to flirt with Candy, "Mine" Break said walking over to Candy and wrapping his arms around her. "Yours I'm sure she would like me much better" Jason said putting his hand on her check, Candy bit his hand "**CANNABLE!**" Jason yelled. "My name is Candy and I'm marring your brother, and yes I can get cannibalistic at times" Candy smiled. "I can see why you fell for her, she acts like mom" Jason said scared, "She does not she never once beat me with a dead bunny, a pillow yes but never with a dead bunny" Break said. "Yea I remember that the day before she beat with a rotten banana" Jason said, "Yeah mom had problems" Break agreed.

~the next morning they when back to Pandora~

* * *

Break has a Brother?!O.o

And a mother that beat him with a dead bunny?!

Keep reading :-)


	14. Random Hearts

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 14

~At Pandora~

"So this is Pandora" Jason said getting out of the carriage, "Yeah so try to stay out of trouble" Break said helping Candy out of the carriage. "When you say out of trouble, you mean 'trouble' or trouble?" Jason asked, "Either" Break said helping to unload the suitcases. "Break-e-boo when you're done with the suitcases will you help me pack up me room?" Candy asked, "Why?" Break asked. "So I can move into your room at the Rainsworth mansion, Silly" Candy said happily, "You are not" Reim said. "Onii-chan your not the boss of me" Candy said irritated, "She can move in the Rainsworth mansion if she wants" Sharon said. "Sharon" Reim said, "I understand your concern of your sister well being, but she is an adult" Sharon said giving Reim a small peck on the check. "Fine" Reim said blushing a bit from Sharon's kiss, "**YAY!**" Candy said happy that she got her brothers approval and kissed Break. "Well if you live at this Rainsworth mansion then, I'll stay there too" Jason said, "Freeloader" Break said.

"Hey why do you live there?" Jason said, "Servant" Break said. "I can be a servant, if you can do it I can do it better" Jason said, "what's that supposed to mean?" Break said getting irritated. "I just saying why go with a copy when you can have the original" Jason said getting irritated too, "Shut up" Break said getting really mad. "Sure thing Pint-Size" Jason said knowing he pushed Break too far, "That it" Break said dropping the suitcases and starting fist fighting with his brother. "Yep their Brothers" Sharon said, "Hey break it up" Candy said hitting them both with a pillow. "Hi Candy" Break said with a bloody nose, "Sup?" Jason said with a black eye. "You go sit down and tilt your head back and you put some ice on your eye, Oz, Gil help me pack. These two idiots are just fighting and that won't help me pack" Candy said scarily, "Sure" Oz and Gil agreed out of fear.

~Gil, Oz, Reim, Jai-Li, And Candy were packing~

"Sorry bro" Jason asked, "Sorry too" Break said. "Oh come on call me 'Onii-chan'" Jason said, "No" Break said. "Oh come on" Jason said once again, "if I say it will you leave me alone" Break said. "Yes" Jason said, "Onii-chan I'm sorry" Break said right when Oscar walked in the room. Jason hugged Break with Break face pressed in his chest where couldn't breathe while he spun around in circles on one foot "**YOUR SO CUTE!**"Jason said with a cheerful voice, "umm…" Oscar said scared. "Oh hello" Jason said letting go of Break, "**THAT'S WHY I NEVER CALL YOU ONII-CHAN!**" Break yelled. "Oh but you're so cute when you do" Jason teased, "I'm going to help Candy pack" Break said walking away mad. "I seen you at the beach house" Jason said, "Yeah" Oscar said still trying to figure him out. "I know this is random but I need a beer" Jason said, "I can get a maid to get us some" Oscar said. "Sounds good" Jason said, Oscar asked a maid to get them beer. "So what is there to do for fun?" Jason asked taking a drink, "not much" Oscar said. "Fun, Fun" Jason said in a very Break way, "Yep" Oscar said starting to see how Break and him where similar.

"You're the only who knows how to push Breaks button, well I guess you're his brother so" Oscar said, "Yeah when you grow up with someone you tend to learn thing about them" Jason said. "Well that a good point" Oscar agreed. "Hey you two help carry some of these boxes to the carriage outside" Candy said, "Sure anything for my sister-in-law, and I do mean anything" Jason said. "Hey stop flirting with my fiancé" Break said getting mad, "Sorry she just so cute" Jason said picking up a box and starting to walk to the door.

~They got all the boxes in the carriage and to Sharon's house, when that was done Sharon went on a date with Reim. (There not the two main characters so I'm not going to tell you about their date, but if you must know they have dinner and went dancing) while there on their date Oz, Alice, Oscar, Gil, Jai-Li are at the Rainsworth mansion alone with Break, Candy, and Jason~

"Hey look wait I found in my stuff when I was packing" Candy said dragging out a karaoke machine, "Who up for it? Candy asked. "**YES!**" Jia-Li said, "Why not" Oz agreed. "What's karaoke?" Alice asked, "You stupid rabbit" Gil said. "I'll sing if you do" Jason said, "I'll think about it" Break said. "Lady's first" Jason said, "Ok" Candy said picking a song.

Candy sang (Song: Girl With One Eye, By: Florence & The Machine)

Alice sang (Song: Mercy, By: Duffy)

Jai-Li sang (Song: One Of The Boys, By: Katy Perry)

Oz sang (Song: 6 minutes, By: Jonas Brothes)

Oscar sang (Song: Superstition, By: Stevie Wonder)

Gil sang (Song: Kiss A Girl, By: Keith Urban)

Jason sang (Song: Billionaire, By: Travie McCoy)

"Ok Bro it's your turn" Jason said, "No I don't think so" Break said. "Come on" Jason said, "You're not going to stop bugging tell I sing" Break said. "You know me so well" Jason said, "Fine" Break said. "Sing the song you wrote when you were 15" Jason said, "No" Break said. "I will then" Jason, "I hate you" Break said.

Break sang the 'song he wrote' (I don't own any of these songs) (Song: Li'l Red Riding Hood, By: Bowling For Soup)

Candy and started laughing, "Shut up" Break said. "Ok" Candy said starting to kiss Break, "Does that happen a lot?" Jason asked. "Yeah" Oscar said, "I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed" Candy said. "Ok I'll join you in a bit" Break said giving Candy a kiss on the check.

* * *

I know this was kind of a random chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Meet Eleanor and Kenneth Lunettes

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 15

**~The next morning, Gil, Oz, Alice, Jai-Li, went home and Reim brought Sharon home then went home his self~**

"Morning Break-e-boo" Candy said getting up, Break didn't respond because he was still asleep. "Break wake up its **NOON!**" Candy said shock by looking at the clock, "Stop yelling I'm trying to sleep" Break said rolling on his side. "Break we over slept, get up my parents will be here any minuet" Candy said poking Break, "Fine I'm up, **WHOA IT'S NOON!**" Break said looking at the clock. "Really" Candy said sarcastically, "hmm.." Break said confused. "Never mind just hurry and get dressed my parents will be here soon, Oh and Break good luck telling my dad were engaged" Candy said sifting that responsibility onto Break, "Why do I have to tell him?" Break said yawning. "You'll see" Candy said, "I met them before you got out of abyss, so they know me" Break said. "Yea they just think you my brothers friend, their opinion will change about you when they know were getting married" Candy said nervously, "It will be fine" Break said putting is jacket on and grabbing Emily.

Candy and Break walked to the living room were Reim and Sharon where cuddling on one of the couches, "Hi Onii-Chan, Sharon" Candy greeted. Break and Candy sat on a couch across from where Reim and Sharon were sitting, "So your planning on telling mom and dad your marrying Xerxes, do they even know you two where dating" Reim asked. "No don't think I told them, did you even tell them you and Sharon we're dating?" Candy said, "Yes I did" Reim said. "You didn't tell your parents?" Break asked Candy. "Well it's not like your told your parents" Candy said, "I would love to but I'm pretty sure their both dead" Break said point out that facts. "Details, details" Candy laughed, "Well I have some work to do, see you later" Reim said kissing Sharon. Reim walked to the door and Break open the door for him, "Don't I get a kiss goodbye" Break said laughing. "Kissy, kissy" Emily chuckled, "Xerxes welcome to the family" Reim said thinking he was crazy.

**~A while later~**

"Knock, knock" Eleanor (Reim and Candy's mother) she had long brown hair with gray eyes, Break opened the door. "Where's my little girl" Kenneth (There father) He had black hair and brown eye with glasses. "Hi Mom, Dad" Candy greeted; "How my little girl, you wanted to talk to me and your mother" Kenneth hugged Candy being an over protected of Candy. "Hello Mrs. Lunettes and Mr. Lunettes" Break greeted hiding behind Candy not wanting to die, "So what did you want to tell us?" Eleanor asked. "Well me-and-Xerxes-have-been-dating-and- now-we're-engaged" Candy said very fast, "What?" Kenneth and Eleanor agreed. "What Candy trying to say is we're Engaged" Break said still hiding behind Candy. "Please tell me you joking, if not you're a dead man walking" Kenneth said starting to chase after Break, "**DADDY, IF YOU HURT HIM I WON'T FORGIVE EVEN YOU!"** Candy yelled Kenneth stop trying to kill Break (For now at least).

"How about we sit down and talk about this" Eleanor said sitting down on one of the couches, Kenneth sat down next to his wife Eleanor. Candy sat next to Break and cuddled up to him without think about it, "So have you thought about any wedding details?" Eleanor asked. Break and Candy look at each other "Nope" They both said, "Well, what about your family Xerxes?" Eleanor asked. "Well my father name was John and he was a Miner he died in the mine when I was 16, so after that my older brother Jason looked after me it was kind of hard because he was only 3 years older than me" Break said, "What about Your mother?" Kenneth asked. "My mother name was Allison, she when to the nuthouse when I was 10 then died when I was 15 do to drug overdose she save her medicine for a week then took them all at one which killed her" Break said as it was no big deal, "Yo bro, I had a dream about mom last night, she was beating you with that dead bunny" Jason said walking in the room. "Your mother beat you with a dead bunny?!" Eleanor said shocked, "Well it was alive when she started" Candy said. "Yep, sure was" Break agreed with a smile.

"Who are these people?" Jason asked, "These people are my parents" Candy said. "Oh hey I'm Jason, I'm this Dorks older bro" Jason said leaning on top of Breaks head. "Get off of me" Break said irritated, "Well someone's cranky" Jason said walking over to where they were sitting, and sat himself next to Candy and the edge of the couches pushing Candy basically on top of Break. "Can I help you?" Candy asked while Jason reached over her to grab a piece of cake, "No I'm good" Jason said. "**WELL GET OFF OF ME!**" Candy said pushing Jason off of her. "Well anyway do you plan on having kids?" Eleanor asked, "No" Break said the same time Candy said "Yes". "What do you mean **'No'** you don't want to have kids with me" Candy said getting upset, "Umm… It's not like that, it's just too soon to even been thinking about something like that. Kids are just a lot to handle" Break said in his defense. "Xerxes are you saying **I CAN'T HANDLE KIDS!**" Candy said starting to get mad, "No, no I'm not saying that at all it's just I don't want to share you just yet" Break said. "Break-e-boo *Heart*" Candy said hugging Break, 'nice save' Jason said silently to Break; Break shook his head yes.

**~A While later Eleanor and Kenneth left, and Candy figured out Break just said that to save himself from her wrath but he had to deal with it anyway *Beat with pillow*~**

* * *

I hope you people of earth liked it.

P.S. Eleanor and Kenneth know Candy knows she adopted.


	16. Firework Festival

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 16

"Break-e-boo?" Candy said skipping in the living room of the Rainsworths mansion, "hmm…" Break said with a fork hanging from his mouth not wanting to let the flavor go away just yet. "There a firework festival in the park tonight, want to go? we can cuddle" Candy said sitting next to Break and cuddling up to him, "if you want to" Break said taking to fork out of his mouth and putting it on to a plate with cake crumbs on it. Candy started kissing Break, "My, my Break I never seen you with this lovely lady before" Sheryl said having her wheelchair pushed in the room by Barma. "I'm Candy Lunettes, who the hell are you? But I know who you are Mr. Know It All" Candy said, "Hello Lady Sheryl, I would like apologies for my betrothed's language" Break said standing up and slightly bowed. "What language? Hell isn't a bad word" Candy said, "yes it is" Break said. "Damn it, Oh Crap I did it again **DAAAA!** I'll just shut the hell up before I say anything else" Candy said letting her head hit the table, "Ahaha you remind me of myself when I was your age" Sheryl said to Candy.

"Break I didn't even know you were seeing someone" Sheryl said, "I would have thought Lady Sharon would have told you" Break said. "Oh she has been busy hanging out with Reim", "Onii-Chan and Sharon-Chan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage" Candy sang. "Really? Are You Drunk or something?" Break said, "Maybe a little I had a bottle of wine before I came in here" Candy said. "why?" Break asked, "I had a headache" Candy said. "And that helps" Break questioned, "Yep" Candy said cheerfully.

**~later that night Break and Candy went to the park~**

"Where should we sit?" Candy asked Break, "**HEY CANDY BREAK!**" Oz said cheerfully with Alice, Gil, and Jia-Li following. "You came to see fireworks too?"Candy asked, "Hi Break and Candy" Sharon said holding hands with Reim. "apparently all of us had the same idea to watch fireworks" Gil said, "I guess so" Jia-Li said. "Well Me and Break are going to find a place to sit and make out, I mean watch fireworks" Candy said while her face turned red. "I for the first option" Break said with his sleeve coving his mouth laughing, Candy slapped Break and left a red hand print on his cheek. "That hurt" Break laughed while Candy dragged him off, "Well Reimmy Poo, shall we find a place to sit?" Sharon asked. "Sure" Reim said blushing as he walked away with Sharon, "Gilly Willy, where do you want to sit?" Jai-Li asked Gil. "Anywhere work for me" Gil said, "I'll just hang out with Alice" Oz said while Gil and Jai-Li went looking for a spot.

**~A while later all of them found a spot and the fireworks started~**

"Oz are fireworks edible?" Alice asked sitting next to Oz, "No Alice fireworks are not edi-" Oz started to say but interrupted by Alice kissing him. Oz pulled Alice off "Alice what are you doing?!" Oz yelled quietly, "I Just thought that what you do at firework festive?" Alice said confused. "Alice, why would you think that?" Oz asked, "Well the Clown and the future missus Clown" Alice said pointing to Candy sitting on Break's lap making outwith him. "Also seaweed head and seaweed head's Girlfriend" Alice said now pointing at Gil sweetly kissing Jai-Li, "Plus Sharon and Four Eyes over there" Alice said pointing at Sharon and Reim cuddling close together. "Alice that's different Candy and Break are engaged, Gil and Jai-Li are dating so are Sharon and Reim" Oz Explained, "what's the difference?" Alice asked. "Well they like each other" Oz said, "You don't like me?" Alice asked a little upset. "It's not that I don't like you, I like you. But not in the same way that they like each other", "But Candy first met Break she kissed him" Alice pointed out.

"Well she just a pervert" Break said standing behind them, "DAA! where did you come from" Oz and Alice said shocked. "Oh, Me and Candy just had a small fight, I'm just waiting for her to calm down a little before I try to apologize. She should know my sense of humor by now, but apparently now it's inappropriate" Break said a little irritated sitting down by them, "What did you say to her?" Oz asked. "You know what the word apologize mean?" Alice said shocked, "it's not appropriate for kids, and yes I know what the word 'apologize' mean!" Break said.

**~After the festival Break, Candy, Sharon, and Reim are in a carriage heading back to the Rainsworth mansion~**

"Candy how many time do I have to I'm sorry" Break said sitting next to her, "Well it's another 15 minutes tell we're home so let's see how many times you can say it" Candy said still mad at him. "Candy I told you 'I'm sorry' almost 50 times now" Break said, "Well I might accept your apology when you sleep on the couch tonight" Candy said looking out the window. "Well at least for one night I won't have to put up with you crushing my lungs with your head" Break said starting get mad at Candy, "What did you say to me? **YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!**" Candy said now looking at Break.

"**AT LEAST I CAN ACCEPT AN APOLOGY!**" Break yelled, "**I CAN SO ACCEPT AN APOLOGY!**" Candy yelled. "**WELL WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT MINE, IT WAS JUST A JOKE**" Break yelled, "**I'M NOT JUST MAD AT YOU, I'M JUST IRRATATED!**" Candy said. "**WHY?!**" Break yelled, "**I DON'T KNOW IT'S JUST THE WAY PREGNANT WOMEN ACT!**" Candy yelled. "What?!" Break said shocked as he turned as white as a ghost, "**XERXES HOW DARE YOU GET MY SISTER PREGNANT!**" Reim yelled at Break. "P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t" Break said still very VERY shocked, "I was going to tell you but I was scared how you would reacted, you too Onii-chan" Candy said. "But early you said you had a bottle of wine" Break said, "I just said that so you would just think I was drunk, so you wouldn't tell something s wrong" Candy said.

"Are you sure?" Reim said, "100%" Candy said leaning on the shocked Break. "How far are you along?" Break asked slowly trying to get used to it idea, "a month and a half, but I only figured a week ago. I was scared and I didn't want to freak you out in tell I knew for sure, so I asked Jason if he could take me to the doctor" Candy said. "My brother knows" Break asked, "Yea but I made him promise not to tell" Candy said. "But Break I know what the gender is if you want to know?" Candy asked, "Sure" Break said. "It's a Boy" Candy said looking down, "A boy" Break said getting over his shock.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Keep reading to see Break freaking out about the baby boy!


	17. Rest In Peace

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 17

**~Rainsworth mansion Oz, Alice, Gil, Jai-Li, Oscar, Reim are over~**

"How about Lewis?" Candy suggested, "I can see him getting beat up on the playground now" Break laughed. "Bartholomew?" Break said, "So he's now an evil dictator" Candy said. "Damon?" Candy said, "Not special enough" Break said. "Fernando!" Break said, "Way too special" Candy said. "Ralph?" Candy said, "He not a goldfish you win at a festival" Break said. "Xander?" Break said, "it sounds too much like yours" Candy said. "Ross?" Candy said, "That too normal" Break said. "I know Phoenix, oh and his middle name can be fire just imagine 'Phoenix Fire Break'" Break said like it was his beat idea all day, "You want him to be named after a chain?" Candy said. "Alex" Candy said, "Now he a gay rock star?" Break laughed. "Spike!" Break said, "Now he's a biker's dog now" Candy laughed. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** I dose sound like a biker's dog's name" Break laughed and fell of his chair, "Are you crying?" Candy asked. "No I'm just laughing too hard" Break said, "It's not that funny" Candy said. "It is if you got no sleep last night" Break laughed, "You're a weirdo" Candy said.

"What are they trying to think of a name for?" Oz asked, "For their son, Oh by the way Candy's pregnant" Jason said putting a grape in his mouth. "**WHAT?!**" Oz, Gil, Jai-Li, and Oscar they all yelled at the same time, "**REIM AREN'T YOU SHOCKED!**" Oscar said. "I was when I first found out yes, but there's nothing can be done about it" Reim said putting down his book, "**WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT?!**" Gil asked/ yelled. "Last night she told Me, Sharon, Xerxes for the first time. It's the first time I ever seen him freak out like that before" Reim said, "What does pregnant mean?" Alice asked. "It means I'm carrying a child inside me, in about 8 more months the will be a mini clown. I'm just a little mad it happened now of all times, we're going to have to push back to wedding tell I have this child so I can fit back into my wedding dress" Candy said, "Little Alphonso" Break said. "We're not naming are kid that, it's ok you'll get use to your father he's just a dumb dumb" Candy said looking down at her stomach, "Hey don't tell him that" Break said.

"Why did you eat?" Alice asked, "Alice she didn't eat it it's just hasn't been born yet" Oz explained. "So how did it get in there" Alice asked, "Umm…" Oz said trying to think of a way to put it. "Magical Wonder Dust" Candy said, "What?" Alice said confused. "**I SAID MAGICAL WONDER DUST!**" Candy yelled at Alice, "Ok" Alice said scared. "I want a hamburger with peanut butter and pineapple on it" Candy said walking to the kitchen, "Well that's gross" Jason said. "I heard that" Candy said walking back and hit Jason with a pillow, and walking away once again. "Wow I never knew a pillow and make someone bleed" Break said poking his brother that's on the floor bleeding, "What was that pillow made out of?" Jason asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was made of bricks" Break said helping his brother up, Candy ran back in the room "I just thought of the perfect name, William" Candy said. "I kind of like that name" Break said, "So William in less we think of something better" Candy said. "Work for me" Break shrugged, "Oh and I invited my parents are coming over later, so we could tell them about William" Candy said. "I would love to but I have a meeting at Pandora later" Break said, "Oh they called and canceled" Candy said walking away.

"I can't believe she canceled my fake meeting" Break said, "What's wrong with meeting Candy / Reims parents?" Sharon asked. "They hate me" Break said, "that's not true" Reim said. "See" Sharon said, "only are father hates you, last time I talked to him he said something about cutting off your head and using it as a dart board" Reim said still reading. "**LET ME GO!**" Candy yelled from the kitchen, everybody ran to the kitchen. Lottie, Fang, and Lily we're in the kitchen, Fang had a knife to Candy's neck. "What do you want?" Reim said, "Just came to get my little sister, it took me a while to track you down I would have never thought you would be under the same roof as the Hatter. Oh and I see you got your old chain back The White Queen" Lottie said. "Lottie what that ring on her finger" Lily asked, "Oh it looks like and engagement ring, who gave it to you?" Lottie asked. "The Hatter now let me go" Candy said, "You really forgot who you are did you" Lottie said getting irritated. "If so, it's not me anymore this is me now" Candy said, Lottie did a waving hand motion. Fang let Candy and getting ready to jab her in the stomach with his sword, Break started to run over to Candy and push her out of the way. But Jason pushed Break back and pulled Candy back, and Reim caught her. Fang jabbed his sword through Jason chest, in a quick motion Fang took his sword out of Jason and the Baskervilles disappeared.

"Jason?" Break said getting up from the ground, Candy walked over to Jason and tried to find a pulse. "there's no pulse" Candy said getting up, "He knew I was going to push you out of the way and get myself killed, so he push pushed me over and saved you by giving his life up. He's such an idiot Jason" Break said looking down to hide his face. "Xerxes are you ok?" Candy asked, Break look up with a smile "Yea, Let take him to his bed and leave him there tell morning" Break said.

**~Candy canceled the plans with her parents/ Later that night~**

"Break are you sure you're ok?" Candy asked sitting on the bed next to Break, "Yea" Break said. "Are not I can tell you holding back tears" Candy said, "So what if I am" Break said. "Stop hiding you emotions, I know you think it's not ok for men to cry. Stop being an idiot" Candy said, Break leaned on Candy's shoulder. "I don't want you to see me cry out of everyone" Break said slowly starting to cry, "Oh Break I found this on the kitchen floor, it must have fell out of Jason pocket" Candy said picking up a picture off her nightstand. The picture was of Break when he was five, and Jason that was ten, "I reminder when this was taken, it was the day my father took us to a festival in town. Because me and Jason was upset about our mother" Break said.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, keep reading  
I know it got sad at the end, but if you're sad think of what Break looked like when he was five.


	18. Revival

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 18

"How is Break?" Sharon asked, "Fire, but he's still asleep I didn't want to wake him" Candy said sitting at the table for breakfast. "Hello!" Oz said sitting down along with Gil, Jai-Li, Alice, Oscar, and Reim, "Oh I didn't know you spent the night" Candy said. "Well things here were a little hectic so we stayed" Oscar said, "Hello peoples" Jason said sitting at the table. Everyone was shocked white as ghosts, "We thought you were dead" Candy said. "Oh my chain revived me" Jason said, "Well you brother still think your dead" Sharon said. "Oh he does? Time for onii-chan to have some fun with his little bro" Jason said going inside a cabinet.

Jason was under Break and Candy's bed, and popped out from under the bed. But that didn't disturb Break that was still asleep. "**HEY WAKE UP!**" Jason yelled, Break sat up "Onii-chan" Break mumble still half asleep. "Yes I'm back from the dead wahahahahahahahaha!" Jason said, "Jason is it really you?" Break said. "Yea my chain revived me, why would you even ask that you can see me I'm right here" Jason said. "I'm blind, I can only see some shapes" Break said still waking up, "What your blind, you're coming with me" Jason said picking up Break.

**~Back in the dining room~**

"I wonder what Jason is planning to do" Candy said but the heard something in the hall, "**JASON AT LEAST LET ME CHANGE OUT OF MY PAJAMAS!**" Break yelled. "**THERE NO TIME**" Jason said, Everyone was very confused on what was going on. Jason put Break down "**WHY COULDN'T YOU WAIT TELL I CHANGED CLOTHES!**" Break yelled, "Who knew this weirdo blind" Jason said. Everyone looked at each other, "You're the only person that doesn't know" Candy said. "Now I'm going to get dressed" Break said punching his brother in the chest and walking off, Jason started bleeding through his shirt were the sword jabbed him. "I he always knows exactly where to punch" Jason said in pain with his hand where he bleeding, "Well I'm sure he still mad at your for pushing him back when he was trying to save me" Candy said. "Why would he be mad about that, it would have killed him" Jason said, "he just has a big ego" Candy said.

**~Later that day, Candy's parents came over, and everyone went home~**

"Hello my little girl" Kenneth said hugging Candy, "Hi daddy" Candy said while Kenneth let go. "Hi Candy, Xerxes" Eleanor greeted, "Hello Eleanor" Break said. "Hi Mom" Candy said, "So you wanted to talk us, well I'm kind of hungry let's talk over dinner" Eleanor said. "Sure, where do you want to eat?" Candy asked, "How about sushi?" Kenneth suggested. "Candy can't have raw fish, in 8 months at least" Break said hiding behind Candy, Kenneth and Eleanor looked at each other "are you saying what we think your saying?" Eleanor said excitedly. "Xerxes Break, you better not be saying my daughters pregnant" Kenneth said wanting to kill Break, "It's a boy" Break said running to a cabinet and clawing inside and disappearing. Break came out of a cabinet at the Vessalius mansion in the living room, Oz, Alice, Gil, Jai-Li, and Oscar looked at Break. "Oh sorry for the intrusion, but Candy's father want to kill me" Break said trying to catch his breath, "So you guys talk her parents?" Jai-Li asked. "Yes, I said it's a boy and ran" Break said, "**BREAK!**" Candy said coming thought the cabinet. "Break if you don't come back now I swear I'll will cut Emily into small pieces and feed it to Ada's Cats" Candy said pulling Break in the cabinet and closing the door. "Well that was weird" Oz said, "Yep" Oscar agreed.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but I ran out of idea for this chapter but I still hope you like it!


	19. William Break

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 19

**~4 ½ months later, Candy is now 6 months pregnant~**

**~At Pandora~**

"I hate you" Candy said looking at Break, "I Love you too" Break said sitting down next to Candy. "Hi Candy, how are you doing?" Reim asked, "**HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THEIR WAS A THING INSIDE OF YOU EATING YOUR FOOD!**" Candy yelled at her brother. "She just irritated" Break said, "I'm only irritated because I caring your stupid son" Candy said hitting Break with a pillow. "Well at least you only have 3 months left" Break said, "3 months, I have to be a fat cow for 3 more months" Candy said starting to cry then leaned on Break. "Umm…" Break said unknowing what to say. Gil and Jai-Li walked in the room trying to figure out what the crying was about, "Candy what's wrong?" Jai-Li asked. "I'm fat" Candy cried, "You're not fat, when your pregnancy is over you'll be back to way you where" Jai-Li said. "Ouch, stop kicking me" Candy said talking to her stomach, "What he's kicking why didn't you tell me?" Break asked. "I thought I was not that important" Candy said, "Well I would want to know if he does something cute like that" Break said. "How is it cute it hurts" Candy said, "Well he's trying telling you he's alive" Reim said.

**~3 ½ months later~**

"Yea Just three more months" Candy said irritated, "Well I thought it would be over, but it not my fault you're overdue" Break said. "Well someone should take a knife and cute it out" Candy said, "I don't think it works like that" Break said a little scared. "Well at least it could be any second now" Jason asked, "Ow" Candy said. "you ok?" Break asked, "Yea I'm fine, I just been having these pains every once in a while but it keeps getting closer together" Candy said. "Umm… Candy I think you gone into labor" Break said, "no I would know if I was" Candy said standing up. "OW OW, ok I am" Candy said, "Jason tell Reim to call their parents, and you call the doctor" Break said walking Candy to their room. "Reim there you are, your sister gone into labor I was told to tell you to tell your parents" Jason said. "Oh my, did any one call the doctor yet?" Sharon asked, "I'm going to that now" Jason said.

**~A while later the doctor showed up along with Eleanor, Kenneth, Reim, Sharon, and Jason where waiting~**

"Hello, what's going on?" Oz asked while Alice, Gil, And Jai-Li Followed, "Candy's having the baby" Jason said. "She is why didn't you call me" Jai-Li said hitting Jason on the top of the head. "Ow! I was just told to call the doctor" Jason said. "So still waiting?" Gil asked, "Yeah" Reim said. "I can't believe I'm going to be a Grandmother" Eleanor said, "I can't believe my grandson's father is that Xerxes Break" Kenneth said.  
"It's hard to believe that the baby almost here already" Sharon said. The doctor left the room and walked away, Reim knocked on the door "Xerxes, Candy?" Reim said. Break opened the door and stepped out holding a small infant wrapped in a Blue blanket, "Where's Candy?" Jai-Li asked. "She wanted to sleep" Break said. "Can I hold my grandson?" Eleanor asked, "Yeah" Break said handing William to Eleanor. "Hello William I'm your grandma" Eleanor said, William had white hair and a red right eye and a brown left eye.

Eleanor handed William back to Break, Alice walked over to Break and looked at the baby "Food?" Alice asked. "No, this is not food, this is my son" Break said moving the baby away from Alice and cuddling it, William grabbed Emily "Help the little monster got me" Emily said. "Now, now Emily he's just a small child" Break said, William starting crying loudly. "What did I do, I broke!" Break panicked.

* * *

I hoped you like it, I know its short but my brain isn't working.


	20. Wedding Bells

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 20

**~Rainsworths mansion/ month after William was born~**

"Yay! I'm getting married today" Candy said holding William who just woke up from his nap, "Hey sis" Jason said walking in the room. "When did I become your sis?" Candy asked, "You become sis today because you're marrying my little brother" Jason said. "Hey Candy, hello William" Break said kissing Candy on the check while Candy passed William to him, "It's your turn I need to get ready for the wedding" Candy said. "It's not tell 7:00, and it's now 1:35" Break said, "**GAA! I'M 35 MINUTES BEHIND! I HAVE TO RUSH SHARON-CHAN, JAI-LI I NEED HELP!**" Candy said grabbing Sharon and Jai-Li and running off. "Well it looks like mommy is busy, its looks like you have to spend time with daddy" Break said, "Uncle Jason is here too" Jason said. "Yeah daddy thinks Uncle Jason is annoying too" Break laughed cuddling William, Oz, Alice, and Gil walked in "Have you seen Jai-Li?" Gil asked. "Yeah all the girls are getting ready" Break said, Sharon walked out of the room "Alice there you are you need to get ready too" Sharon said dragging Alice in the room with the other girls.

William started crying "What's wrong do you want cake?" Break asked laughing trying to cheer William up, "Why are you trying to give your one mouth year old boy cake" Gil asked. "Because Candy is too hard to eat without teeth" Break said as he made William stop crying, "Oh and Gil can you do me a favor, Can you hold William during to wedding?" Break asked. "Sure, but why not your brother?" Gil agreed, "Because he dropped him" Break said. "I caught him tho" Jason said in his defense, "Yeah but if you didn't you could have really hurt him" Break said. "I dropped you when dad let me hold you when you were first born" Jason said, "That explains so much" Break said walking and sitting down on one of the couches.

**~Later at 7:00 at Candy's and Break's wedding (Reim, Kenneth, Eleanor, Jason, Sharon, Alice, Oz, Oscar, Gil, Jai-Li, where the only people invited and well of course their son that Gil was holding)~**

"Bro what are you doing?" Jason asked, "Fixing Emily's tie, she can look bad she the best man" Break said fixing the doll that was in a tux's tie. "I thought I was" Jason said with a sad face, "You were in tell you told me you dropped me when I was little" Break said putting the doll on his shoulder. "So do I take Reims place?" Jason asked, "No, you do nothing" Break said poking his brother's nose. "Hello Mr. Hatter" Lottie said walking in with a pink dress on, "What do you want, came to try kill Candy again" Break said pulling out he's sword. "No need for that Mr. Hatter, I'm here to watch my little sister get married. I know that last time you see me I tried to kill her I was just upset that she betrayed me, but I guess if she happy. I'll just kill her when I kill you Mr. Hatter, so what do you say temporary promise not to kill each other" Lottie said, "Only if Candy want you here if not I will love showing you out of this world" Break said irritated. "Reim can you go ask Candy, I would but she will kill me if I see her in her dress yet" Break asked Reim, "Sure" Reim said walking off.

"She said sure but she wanted me to tell you Lottie if you pick a fight with anyone she will rip off your arm and beat you with it" Reim said a little scared that his sister said that, "I'll try not to" Lottie laughed sitting down at one of the beaches. Sharon walked in dragging Jai-Li the maid of honor to the front of the church "Places everyone" Sharon said getting in her spot. "Reim hold Emily" Break said putting Emily on Reims shoulder, "Ok" Reim said creepped out by the doll that close to him. "How's it going?" Emily chucked, "Umm.. fine" Reim said scared. The music started and Candy started walking to the front of church slowly with a white veil covering her face and a white princess looking dress, half way to the front of the church Candy tripped and fell to the ground. "I'm ok" Candy said jumping back up to her feet, Break was laughing tell she reached the front and hit him on the head "Ow" Break said. "Shall we get started" The Priest asked, "Yeah" Break said as he moving the veil from Candy face.

**~Some boring stuff the Priest said blah, blah, blah~**

"Xerxes Break, do you take Candy Lunettes as your wife?" The Priest said, "I do" Break said putting the wedding ring on Candy. "Candy Lunettes, do you take Xerxes Break as your Clown?" The Priest said, "CLOWN?!" Break said shocked. "Yep I had husband changed to Clown" Candy laughed, "I hate you" Break said laughing himself. "Yeah I do" Candy said putting the ring on Break, "I now pronounce you as Clown and wife" The Priest said. Candy grabbed Break shirt and started kissing him, "You may now… continue kissing the bride" The Priest said. Break and Candy pulled away, "I'm sorry did we not to that part yet, well let's get cake and wine" Candy said laughing.

**~At the wedding party (Lottie left after they were married)~**

Mr. and Mrs. Break cut the cake (Mr. and Mrs. Break is going to be how I refer to them together sometimes now), and Oscar poured to wine. Everyone was eating cake and drinking wine except Gil he was given apple juice (he gets drunk too easily), and Candy holding William. "Cake, William can you say cake" Break said talking to William, "Break why do you keep trying to teach are kid to say cake?" Candy asked. "Because I like cake" Break said, "Whatever, what to dance?" Candy asked. "You know I can't dance" Break said, "its fine, I'll ask my mom if she will hold William for me" Candy said. Eleanor held William while Break and Candy danced; Candy was leading because Break didn't know how.

* * *

To be continued! I hope you like this chapter; this story isn't even half way over yet so keep reading. I might slow down and post a new chapter maybe twice a month since school starting. Oh and check out my new fan fiction "The Mad Hatters A Girl?!" It's about Breaks chain that turned human, also look out for "Emily is Alive" I should post the first chapter in August (2013) The title says it all.


	21. Family Fun

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 21

** ~3 years later Jia-Li and Gil are married for almost a year. Reim and Sharon are engaged to be married. Oz and Alice are dating (if you call treating Oz as a servant more than usual dating). Break and Candy have been almost 3 years, and William is now 3 years old. At Rainsworth mansion~**

"Daddy" William said pulling on Break's coat, "Hmm… what do you want Will" Break said kneeling down to his level. "Can I have candy?" William asked, Break looked around "Ok mommy is not here, what do you say if mommy asked where you got it" Break said. "Uncle Seaweed Head" William said, "Very good" Break said giving William a lollipop and mess up his hair. "Hi Xerxes" Candy said walking and giving Break a kiss, "Hey~" Break said happily. "Why does are son have candy, when dinner is in an hour" Candy said but as on cue Gil, Jia-Li, Oz, and Alice walked in. "Uncle Seaweed Head" William said, "Mmhhmm" Candy said knowing Break gave it to him. "Bob" William ran over and hugged Oz leg, "No like I said several times before I'm Oz not Bob" Oz said. "your hair looks like cheese, your Uncle Cheese Head now" William laughed, "You should have just left it as Bob" Gil said. "Yea" Oz said looking down, "I guess your cheese head now" Jason laughed walking in the room.

"Hey there Shorty" Jason said messing up William hair, "I'm not short" William protested. "You're the shorter than me so you're Shorty" Jason laughed, William stuck his lollipop on Jason forehead and it stuck. "He acts just like you when you where his age Bro" Jason said pulling the candy from his head, "Come here you little troublemaker" Candy said picking up William while he made a confused face. "he makes the weirdest faces" Emily chuckled, "Yeah he does" Break said walking out of the room with Candy who was carrying William. "I would stay by I don't really know you peoples and I find you all very annoying" Jason said getting in a cabinet and disappearing, "Well that was rude" Jai-Li said. "Well he is Break's brother" Gil said, "Come on Alice" Oz said kissing Alice and dragging her away. "Gil I was wondering when do you want to have kids?" Jai-Li asked, Gils face turned bright red "Don't you think a little soon" Gil said laughing nervously.

**~Later Oz, Alice, Jai-Li, and Gil stayed for Supper~**

"Daddy what's this?" William said looking at a green thing on his plate, "Spinach" Break said. "Oh I thought it was Uncle Gil's hair" William said poking it with a fork. Break, Candy, and Emily started laughing, "I does look like seaweed" Sharon giggled. "Thanks" Gil said a little irritated, they finished supper and Break was cleaning up the dishes with Gil. "William can you give us a hand here" Break said, William clapped. "That's an old joke" Break said, "Not to me~" William said walking away.

**~Oz, Alice, Jai-Li and Gil went home~**

"I'm going to head off to my room and call Reim and got to bed" Sharon said walking to her room, "Good night my Lady" Break said. "I finally got Will to fall asleep" Candy said sitting down next to Break cuddling up to him, Break kissed Candy and she wrapped her arms around Break neck. After about 15 minutes the kiss broke, "Break I been thinking I want to have another kid hopefully a girl" Candy said cuddling up to Break chest. "I don't know, William was a accident. Not that I don't love him, how could I not he is my son" Break said rambling on, "Break do you just not want to have another kid" Candy said holding a pillow getting ready to hit Break. "No, no I just think now not a good time" Break said scared of Candy, "Why not? There will always be a reason not to" Candy said sitting the pillow back down. "Well William only 3 and we will need to give the baby lots of attention and he might get envious" Break said, "It will be that way no matter what age he is" Candy said.

* * *

I know this chapter is a little random but I still hope you liked it, please comment.


	22. The End

Reim Lunette's Little Sister Chapter 22

~(This makes me very said to say but this is the final chapter of my first fan fiction, but I'm also happy because I'm going to write a different fan fiction about their kids but don't worry the characters will still be the same)~

~Break and Candy (and William)~

Break and Candy had triplets two boys and one girl, one of the boys had gray hair named Xerxes Jr.. The other boy had orange hair and brown eyes named Joey, the girl had White hair and red eyes named April. William is 3 years older than the triplets.

~Gilbert and Jai-Li~

Gilbert and Jai-Li had twin girls a month younger than Break and Candy triplets. They both had Black hair one Gold eye and one blue eye. The older twin (By 2 minutes) her left eye was blue and her right eye is gold named Margaret, the younger one had a left gold and her right was blue named Rachael.

~Oz and Alice~

Oz and Alice had a son 3 months younger that Break and Candy's triplets, he has blond hair and purple eyes like Alice. Oz and Alice got married a week later.

~Sharon and Reim~

Sharon and Reim got married 3 weeks before Candy was pregnant with the triplets, They have a girl with brown hair and pink eyes 8 years younger than the triplets.

* * *

THE END the Fan fiction about their kids is going to be called (Pandora Family) the first chapter should be up this weekend or sooner


End file.
